Bella And ?
by mollykins
Summary: Bells and Jazz have been Best-friends since 2nd grade.. what will happen during freshman year that will change everything? REALLY GOOD STORY! read? All human. just restarted writing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

2nd grade:

Bella's p.o.v

"10….11….12….13….14…15, 16...17, 18, 19….20!!" Jacob yelled.

After he was done counting from 1-20 it was recess. They all ran out to the playground,

Except me. I was waiting for my BEST-EST buddy!! Jasper W. Hale. Only

Known to me as JAZZY or JAZZ!

Jazz ran to my side aNd took my haNd.

"Hi Bella!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, Jazzy" i whispered

He finally let me go aNd we skipped to the see-saw.

it was his favorite thing on the playground, mine was the swings


	2. Chapter 2

**hey you guys; this story making stuff is hard... well here's more story.. if i mess up something, send me a message/ **

**here it is!:) **

chapter 2 

2nd grade:

we played and played..

"Lets go to the swings Jazzy!" i cried out to Jazz while he went up...then down...**he's on the see-saw with Bella:) **

"Okay, Bella!" he yelled over the other screams.

We ran to the swings and Jasper pushed me. Jazz was stronger than every other kid, so i went higher.

"Time to come inside, children!!" Mrs. Barton screeched in Her scratchy voice.

* * *

After class was let out, Jazz's mom, and mine came to pick us up. they were best friends like me and Jazz.

"HEY BABIES" they boTh yelled. we ran into their arms.

My mom buckled us and we drove away.

"Mommy?" i asked but Jazz's mom turned to face me.

"Can Jazz stay for a while?!" i wanted my best friend where i was!

"Of course!" she said Delighted, "If its okay wiTh his mom?"

she looked away from the road but returned her gaze BACK to the road.

"Sure, But Jasper Whitlock Hale, you'd BETTER be on your best behavior because your sister is on her way." she said as she patted her HUGE tummy.

Jazz aNd i turned to face each other. ha had the most prett-y-full hair. it was honey-blonde, aNd beautiful.

i reached out to touch it, like i always did..

He also had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. they were like... like... like...  
i couldn't describe it.

his mom was having another baby in a week. a new BEST friend!!

When we finally got to my house me and Jazz ran inside; to my room.

"What do we do??" i asked Jazz.

"LOok at clouds?"

"Okay! count how many shapes you see, and whoever has the most will WIN A PRIZE!"

"What's the prize?" he asked

"loser has to..."

"Kiss the winner!!" he finished.

"OK!"

we skipped hand in hand, to my backyard. it wasn't that big; just big enough to fit  
a trampoline. my dad put a net around; so we wouldn't fall out.

we climbed in aNd layed down next to each other.

"One... Two... Three.." (Bella's thoughts) _jazz had that many already?!_

"One... Two..." i counted.

Jasper had a total of 15 so far.

i had 13.

He reached 20 and won..

"YOU HAVE TO KISS ME! YOU HAVE TO KISS ME!" he danced around me in a circle. i grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY WHERE!!" i yelled while i ran outside of the netting.

"that's not fair!" he pouted. His lower lip JUTTING out. he climbed out and ran inside.

i felt bad so i followed..

"Jazzy?! Why are you sad?" i yelled, i knew he was in my room.

"Because.." i heard a pout still on his face.

"AW Jazzy, you know i was just kidding!!"

he came out from under my bed and sat on top.

"So are you?" he asked w/a smug smile.

"are what?"

"Gonna kiss me?"

"I DON'T WANNA!!" i said in whiney voice.

"Fine." he pouted again.

"UGH, Jazz! You always get what you want!" i sat next to him and grabbed his shoulders. Then i gave him a BIG WET KISS on the cheek. He smiled when i was done.

"Why'd you gimme a wet kiss?" he asked while he wiped his face with his hand.

"I dunno!" i smiled as i said that.

"Bella, i LOVES you!!" he yelled, but still not too loud.

"i LOVES you too, Jazzy!!" we both smiled HUGELY.** (how cute!!)

* * *

**

**OK so that'sthe SECNd chapter.. should i keep going?? nod if you say yes.. lol you loOK like a r-tard!! lol I'm kidding, don't kill me!! lol OK, well now they are in...9Th grade. LIKE ME:) i think i should stop.. Nah!! I'm not that mean!! OKwell here's more i quess/..:) love y'all!! hee- I'm so from Texas but I'm not.. OKill shut up now!! but i DO have to get off now.. no ill get off later!! I'll get in trouble for YOU!lol**

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

**9TH GRADE; FRESHMAN YEAR.**

**BELLA IS 15- JAZZ IS 15-ROSALIE IS 15:)  
OK here yu go:)  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

6 MONTHS INTO SCHOOL:

FORKS HIGH

As soon as Jacob finished trying to figure out newton's laws of motion aNd  
the Periodic table, it was lunch..

Every one shuffled out to get a good lunch table, but i was waiting..

Against the walls of Forks High..

Waiting for my BEST GUY friend.. Jasper W. Hale. Only known to me as JAZZ.

he finally reached me, taking me into a tight hug.. His younger sister, by only a few days, was walking out of a class slowly.  
ROSALIE HALE.

"Hey Bells," She called out.

"Hi Rose, Hey Jasper,"

"Hey Bella," He whispered in my ear, His breaTh tickled. i shivered, while his cool breath trickled its way down my spine. **good huh?**

People whispered, and stopped to stare.. the whispers floated among our audience.

"look at them!", "Theymake a cute couple.", "i wish he would just kiss her! He knows he wants to!"

i knew Jazz heard that comment. he stiffened, took a deep breath and pulled away from me.

* * *

**OK you guys i HAVE TO GET OFF NOWW!! sorry I'll probably update 2Moro:) so ASK UR 'RENTS TO COME VISIT 2MORO!! loves, me!!mollz message me if yu want:0**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey you guys:) its me, tell other people about this story!! lol thanks! if i get a message or review saying that you told someone to check this story out, I'll give you a SPECIAL SPECIAL mention or name a NEW CHARACTER AFTER YOOH!! cool huh?? lol so.. the competition is ON!! :) mollz:)

* * *

**

**chapter 3**

_**RE-CAP OF LAST CHAPTER:** -i knew Jazz heard that comment. He stiffened, took a deep breath, and pulled away from me.-_

**9th grade:Bella's p.o.v**

This bothered me. Why you ask? Because, In Elementary school, and Middle school (WEll 6Th grade) hugging a boy didn't mean much, but since we started High school rumors FLEW about me and Jasper. It annoys me so much! i just want to injure someone! but i wouldn't because i would make a fool out of myself. **(happened to me once.. / but not exactly like that.. I'll tell you later.) **  
Why cant guys and girls JUST BE FRIENDS?!

i took Rosalie's hand and Jazz's and pulled them to the cafeteria. they both got a pizza, and a Coke-a-Cola. i bought a salad and a bottle of water.

as i sat, chewing on my crunchy grass, Rose started talking about a slumber party.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no." i said as soon as i chugged down my salad.

"Why?" Rose was my best friend, who was a girl.

i cleared my throat and said "You know i don't like slumber parties."

"Oh, But, why not??" She asked/ her eyes holding sadness with a hint of humor.

"I just don't." i snapped at her. i looked at her apolegetically, and she smiled.

* * *

After last period Gym, i walked to my Baby.It was an old, rusty truck, But i loved it.

Rosalie was already standing there, waiting for me to arrive.  
Rose was the prettiest girl in school, and everybody knew it. She was the most popular girl in school, even though she's a freshman, and she was GORGEOUS, and She could get any guy she wanted. Even if he was a junior in school.

She had a figure that any model would sell their soul for. **(ha like that??)** She could make any girl's self-esteem drop to an all time low, just by being in the same room. **(just like Twilight-MUaHHHHH!!)** But, lucky for me, she was nice, and she is my best friend.

"Hey." she said

"hey, where's Jasper?" I love his nickname, JazzY..

"He's taking the convertible home, so i decided to go home with you." She said all in one breath.

"umm, OKAy?"

"Yeah, i'm going to ask your dad about that sleepover" She said smiling at me.

"NO"

"YES" she argued back.

"...NO..." i choked out after trying to open the door.

"YES."

"NOOOO"

"YESSSSSS" she smiled again at me.

"UGH!!" i grunted

"Thank YOU!!" She yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"let go." Frustrated, i backed out of the lot.

The rest of the ride was noisy, as she flipped through the channels on the radio.

"...ALWAYS TALKIN' 'BOUT WHAT YOU GOT..." she sang in perfect key with the song. **(song is What you got- By Colby O' Donis Ft. Akon) **She sang along with that until it switched to SHAKE IT. She sang along to that too. "IF SHE TOUCHES LIKE THIS WILL YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT? NOW IF SHE MOVES LIKE THIS WILL YOU MOVE IT LIKE THAT? COME ON- SHAKE-SHAKE,SHAKE-SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT!" **lol!! **

At last! I thought as she, and the song came to an end. We finally pulled up to my street, and house. i shut the door with a BANG. i realized there was a moving truck across the street.

"Who's moving in?" Rose jumped out of no-where.

As i tried to RE-STaRT my heart, i said "I don't know."

* * *

**OOOOOoooOOoo Who's The NEW NEIGHBOR?? message me and gimme your thoughts.. and the other contest is still on!! i want YOU TO tell other ppl about this story and i want you to REVIEW me and tell me who you told, to check this story out!! whoever has the most will get a special mention, or a character will be NAMED AFTER YOU!!  
PRETTY AWESOME HUH? HUH? HUH?? LOL so tell ppls and reveiw :) :) :) :) :) :)  
PLEASE PLEASE?? lovez you, molly**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hey dudes:) I'm not feeling that well, but I'm updating for you! OK that contest is still on, and wow I'm happy all you ppls reviewed! :) that's nice... some of the people got this question right -- who's the new neighbor on Bella's street??-- the Cullen's are split up. so you have to guess who the NEW CULLEN'S ARE!? OK well on with the story...  
****thanks to ALL MY REVEIWERS:) LOVE YALL THE MOST! lol**

**bella's thoughts will be in** _italics_

**Re-cap of last chapter:**_ As i tried to Re-start my heart , i said "i don't know,"_

Chapter 4

bella's p.o.v

I found my cell phone, and looked through my phonebook until i found the name i was looking for.

_RING...RING...RING..._

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.

"Hey Dad, guess what?"

"What, Bells?"

"There is someone new who is moving in across the street."

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know," _i just got home.._

"Well, i have to let you go because coffee spilled on Harry Clearwater, so i'll be home later."

" 'Kay, Dad-bye."

"Bye Bells,"

After i shut my phone, i forgot Rose was there.

"Come on," i grabbed her hand, and led her into the house.**(.. my sister is a brat.!!.)  
**We walked up into my room and we watched t.v.

"Oh, hey Bella, Jasper just texted me." she stared at me.

"About what?" _uhh i'm confused_

"Someone moved in across the street.." she paused then added "On OUR street."

"Wow, De-ja-vu." i giggled.

"He says he's talking to them."

"Gimme the phone," i tried to snatch it from her, but Rose was too fast for me.

"No," she said while cluthing the phone to her chest.

"Why?!" i complained, until she finally handed it to me. i guessed to make me shut up.

(they're going to text so.. Dark is Bella, light is Jasper.)

Message sent: **Jasper? It's Bella. **

**OK this is in Jasper's point of veiw. and for those ppl who guessed about who the new neighbor is on BELLA's STREET-your way off. :) so READ ON!**

* * *

"Yeah, so what's your favorite type of music?" i said to OUR NEW NEIGHBOR 'Edward'.. **_(hee so the new neighbor is EDWARD!- but on JASPER'S STREET!!)_**

"Classical, you know piano? And Rap, Rock, uhh, alot." he laughed and smiled.

"Ha ha, Yeah same." my phone buzzed.

"Hold on for a sec," He nodded and walked towads his house.

"Come to the back when your done," Edward added.

(Dark is bella- Jasper is light.)

_Yeah, whats up?_ Message sent.

i shut my phone and ran to Edward's backyard. i saw him throwing a football in the air.  
he turned and saw me, and chuckled. He chucked it at me.

He was quick, but i was faster. I caught it with a smug smile on my face.

"Ha you cant beat me." i said, taunting him.

"Oh, yeah?" he said with a smile that was from ear to ear.

"you wanna play Tackle?"

"Yeah," he said in a NO DUH/ tone.

we threw it around, then the REAL game started.

* * *

**hey guys i gotta get off my brother is getting mad and he can kill me, so yeah.. so the contest is on.. and special thnx to.. vansgurl144, 101BoOkWoRm101, Zoella De Vil, Vampires-Rock4eva, and cullendrive!! they REVeiwed.. so if you want your name on here REVEIEw! byez!! love,mollz**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: hey guys... thanks to my reviewers WHO reviewed.. OK i want a total of 30 reviews:) please please?? I've been really nice.. I've updated everyday... ha-ha, well 30is the goal.. and if your not mean, then hit that button the bottom of the page.. here's more story...

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.. I WISH I DID.. / I THINK I OWN THE TITLE THOUGH.. NOpE.. / LUCKY STEPHENIE MEYER.. I HEArT EDWARD THOUGH! /**

**RE-Cap: W**_e threw the football around, then THE REAL game began._

**_Chapter 5: Jazz's p.o.v_**

"HA-HA-HA-HA" Edward was laughing in my face.

"Whatever."

"Your just mad because i won," He continued to laugh

"So, listen. I have a Wii, Do you wanna play?" He looked excited.

"Yeah, lets go."He said, then we took off running but he came to an abrupt halt.

"What?" i asked.

"Hold on," he spoke quickly, then walked to the back door, of his house.Not even two minutes later, he signaled me to come inside.

"Edward, who is this boy?" a musical voice, yelled softly.

"Ha," i snickered, and he punched me on my arm, hard.

"Ow," _it hurt.._

"Ha," he whispered back to me.

We walked into a kitchen, that had checkered tiles, a red stove, and silverware utensils. Everything was in order, and clean to the max. The checkered floors were polished and waxed, i could tell by the glare, and the counter-tops were squeaky clean. A beautiful ,super model like, woman was standing there in an apron, and her gorgeous bronze colored hair was in a sloppy bun, with fly-away hairs surrounding her child like face. Her piercing emerald green eyes wandered over my dirty face, then my clothes from playing football with Edward.

"Mom, this is Jasper," He motioned toward me.

"Hello, Ma'am," I spoke with heavy respect.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother," She held out her pale hand and i shook it. Once i touched her hand an electric shock flowed through my veins, and i let go.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, and i just invited Edward over to my house. Is that alright?" She thought about it for a minute, then answered.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Across the street, Ma'am."I said all too quickly.

"Okay, Edward be home by 9," she said to Edward, then she turned back to the bloody red stove.

"Bye, mom." He yelled before we walked through the back door. ""Hey, Edward,"

"What?" he asked before punching me again.

"Your mom is hot!!" As i chuckled, he ran to where the football layed in the grass, and threw it at my head.

"Ouch!" He laughed and smiled a half-smile.

* * *

**_ROSALIE'S point of view._**

"Bella, He isn't answering!" I yelled to her from the upstairs.

She was walking up the steps when i heard a _thump,_ then a _crash._

I ran out of her room to see her spread over the stairs breathing deeply.

"Oh, Bella!!" i grabbed her hand and heaved her up, and held her like that until she said, "I can walk now, Rose." She smiled weakly and i let go of her waist and held her hand until she was safely on her bed.

"What happened?" _why'd she fall??_

"I tripped," she said weakly, while taking in short breaths.

"Over what?"

"My foot," she laughed lightly while i was laughing as if it was to keep me alive.

"Okay, now what do we do?" we always had something to do when her dad wasn't home..

"I don't know but, i have homework." she exlained then got off the bed and looked for her backpack.  
She was wearing a black loose shirt, which had yellow, blue, purple, and green radios on the front, and light blue jeans and a sloppy ponytail.** (thats what i look like/ regular..)** Her dark chocolate eyes gazed over the room in search of her Pop-Tarts backpack. **(My backpack / ) **She looked good in everything, but she didn't believe it. She thought she was just another face in a large crowd of teenagers, and that she didn't and would never stand out..

"Well, i'm going home." i said as i grabbed my things.

"Bye, Rose." She said quickly and went back to searching..

i walked out of her front door and ran the rest of the way home.

"JASPER, I'M HOME!!" I yelled as i walked through the door of my house.

"Rose, can you come here?" i followed his voice to appear in HIS doorway.

"Rose-" He stood up and a very good-looking guy followed.. He had an odd looking color of hair, it was bronze, untidy, and natural. He had gorgeous emerald eyes which sparkled in the light.

"This is Edward Masen,"

'EDWARD' held his hand out to me. I took it without thinking.

"Nice to meet you," He said in a musical soft voice.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister," i replied.

He smiled a crooked smile, and nodded his head.

_'cute smile' _i thought..

"Excuse me?" he asked, _Oh CRAP!_ _i SAID that OUTLOUD?! _

"You said 'Cute smile' " He quoted me, and added another cute smile.

"uhh... yes, i did."_ ...crap..._

I left and rushed to my room, and took out my cell.

_RING...RING...RING..._

"Hello?" Asked a breathless Bella.

"Bella, have you met Jazz'z new friend?"

"uhm, no." She sounded confused.

"Oh, well he is cute..." I trailed off.

"Oh, well uhm, OK. I have to go do some laundry..." She also trailed off.

"Fine, your always doing chores."

"Bye," She hung up.

i walked over to Jasper's room.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Edward and Jasper.

"Umm-" Jasper paused the game on the Wii, and put his hand to his chin, looking as if he was about to solve a cure for a deadly disease.

"Eddie, what do you want to eat?" I shifted my gaze to Edward.

"I'm fine, i think my mom is making dinner." He said again in his velvety smooth voice.

"OK, i'll make something from a recipe book." I said not positive..

"OK, we'll be down later." Said Jasper, and un-pausing his game.

**_bella p.o.v_**

FINALLY! Its 11:00!

I crawled into my bed... And drifted off to sleep...

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_**

"Ugh," I groaned and hit the snooze button on my stupid alarm clock.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on. As i waited for the hot water, i brushed my teeth.After my shower, i pulled my Bubblegum light jeans on, with a t-shirt i got from the All American Rejects concert, **(SHOUT TO ALL THEIR FANS! AND TO P.CHUI / MY BUDDY!!) **and my Converse. I ran down stairs, quickly tripping, i grabbed my backpack, and my key, and tore a fudge Pop-tart out from the pantry. I climbed into my truck, and drove away.

* * *

I pulled into my parking spot, to find Rose, and Jazzy waiting for me. I parked and jumped out.

"So, what was Jasper's new friend's name?"I asked Rose as we walked into school. **(confusing...i know..)**

"Hmm, no." She answered short and sweet.

"OK, well off to english," I said before i started to walk away.

I ran to my locker and ripped a book out. I didn't realize what it was. I ran down the hallway and someone stuck their foot out which caused me to trip.

"Ugh," I groaned as i picked my books up.

"Let me get those," a soft musical voice said in my ear. I looked up...

**a/n: there you go**


	6. Chapter 6

OK, **I WANT MORE REVIEWS!! ****SORRY TO BE MEAN AND STUFF, BUT I WANT THEM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD****I WANT IT SO BAD!! by the way, I'm supposed to be doing HOMEWORK... lol so yeahhhhh OK, i don't wanna be mean or anything, but I've told you this a thousand times... i want more reviews.! -POUT LIKE A SMALL CHILD!!- uhhh. so just saying. ****hate being mean, but you guys are spoiled.. i updated every day the other week... and I'm slow at typing... so yeah/Here's more..

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO-NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS-SADLY- AND I THINK I DON'T OWN THE TITLE.. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.. LUCKY SNITCH.. lol I LOVE YOU STEPHENIE?!  
****Stephenie walks in to my room w/ a gun.  
" I DON'T LOVE YOU!!"she yells  
"Stephenie... stephenie, PLEASE put the GUN down, PLEASE??" i ask-kinda calmly. She lifts the gun, aiming at me.  
****" OH CRAP STEPHENIE, I'M SORRY, LET ME GET ON FANFICTION AND CHANGE EVERYTHING!!" I yell.  
"Fine, you have 30 seconds, starting now!" I rush to my computer and change it. :) **

clever huh?? lol-- Tell me if you like it.. :))

* * *

**Chapter 6 **(i think.. )

**Bella's P.O.V RE-CAP of last Chapter: **_"Let me get those," a soft musical said in my ear. I looked up... _

And i saw the most beautiful person. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes, that were staring at me, flawless pink lips and the most unusual hair color. **(I'm in America so i don't put_ colour_. :( sorry you Brit-s!! NO OFFENSE INTENDED!! i wanna go there one day:) lol) **It was a bronze looking color. It looked amazing on him, I just wanted to reach out and see if it was as soft as I hypothesized.

He was leaning over me, my books at hand. I think i blushed 20 different colors before speaking to this gorgeous person..

"Uhh, thank you, but i have to go," I said quickly.

"Oh," He looked sad, but he continued,"Well, can you show me to English, with Mr. Varner is?" My eyes BULGED, and his lit up.

"Yeah, that's where i'm going," I said while lifting myself up from the dirty floor. He held out his hand and I took it, giving me a big help from the ground. As soon as our hands met, I felt an electric shock, and I jerked my hand away. I guess he felt it too, because he didn't talk the rest of the way. We walked in silence to Mr. Varner's class. He went to Mr. Varner and handed him a little white paper, and Mr. Varner pointed in MY direction and the cute guy slithered to the empty seat next to me.

"Hi again," He whispered to me. I smiled politely.

"Hey," I whispered back.

He smiled too, but... It was the most beautiful, crooked, smile that I felt like I was about to... Oh no... Everything... swirled... and... went... black...

* * *

**A/N: so hey guys, i'm just saying that... Bella fainted. ha. straight and forward.. OK, Here's more.

* * *

**

"She's fine, Darlin'" An old crackly voice said.

"Are you sure, she looks pale," A soft, gentle, musical, velvety voice said. I wanted to say yes to the amazing voice, but i couldn't find my voice.

"Wake up," The soothing voice said again, but this time with more sadness. I found it, My voice..

"Mmmhh.. Talk again," I heard an intake of breath.

"Who, sweet-heart?" The old voice questioned.

"Me?" _ahh, there's the voice.._ I thought.

"Mmm-hmm," I mumbled. I tried to smile.

"What's your name?" The voice said.

"Be-" I was cut off by the old voice. "Bella Swan," The old voice.

"Bella, You need to wake up," He said.

"Okay," I said, and my eyes fluttered open. Then a sigh came from the gorgeous guy standing next to the little white bed I was laying on.

"Oh, thank god your awake!!" And the guy grabbed me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in the heavenly scent of him, and he tensed.

It all happened so quickly.

He was out the door,and i was left shocked. Whatever, i thought.

The old lady was staring at me in awe. UGH!! I grabbed my backpack and ran..

After 5th period was let out, it was lunch.

"Hey Bella," Jasper ran to me and squeezed me into a hug.

"Hey Jasper," I did the same thing i did to the boy in the nurse's office, and Jazzy didn't tense at all. We let go of each other and started to the lunch line.

"Hey i'm going to sit with my new friend, is that okay?" Jasper asked me while i picked up a pizza.

"Sure," I said while thinking about wanting to wipe off the nasty grease on the pizza.

"Great, I'll see you later?" He ran a few steps, but he came back and pecked me on the cheek. "BYE!" I called after him.

I bought my pizza, and decided to eat outside. Rosalie joined me. I sat there thinking while Rose texted. _What's that boy's name!?_ I Internally groaned. _Does it start with an a? Alex? Adam? Antonie? Andrew? Does it start witha B? Brad? Ben? Does it start with a C? Cameron? Chris? Christian? Does it start with D? David? Dan- _

"HELLO?"

* * *

**a/n: so who says HELLO? lol i bet you guys can guess.. this was more of a filler chapter.. Well, it took me FOREVER to just write this.. so, thanks to MY BUDDY- Lyvia Alvarez:) I LOVEZZ YOOUUU:) i know her in real life so thats why.. If you want MY LOVE.. REVIEW!! thanks to ALL my SPECial reviewers:) love, mollz**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Ok sorry guys, HOMECOMING (Its a dance) is this week and i've been shopping EVERYWHERE!! Its Been REAlly HeCtiC.. yOU KNOW?? **

**WEll, i'm going to try and update later on this weekend.. its Friday night right now in H-TOWn so, i'm actually sleepy.. its 11:00 here. **

**so yupp.. TEll OtHERS BOUt tHiS story, and review, and tell me about your days, and all that stuff:) **

**i really would like to know,cuz i LOVE ALL OF YOU!! :) lol so tell me if YOUR having HOMECOMING, TELL ME WAT YOUR DRESS LOOKS LIKE, AND... ALL THAT JAZZ:) **

**SO... I LOVE YOU ALL, AND FOR REAL, TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DAY:) LOL I CARE. I CARE ALOT... :) LOVE ALL OF YOU.!.!.!**

MOLLY:) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry guys, HOMECOMING (Its a dance) is this week and i've been shopping EVERYWHERE!! Its Been REAlly HeCtiC.. yOU KNOW?? i went on sat. and i had a blast!! :) ****ok, but you kno wat got me down this weekend?? i LOST MY NOTEBOOK, WHICH HAD MY STORY IN IT..!! ugh.. i almost cried.. :(  
****lol ok, well, i have about 1,338 hits but only 35 reviews... and im mad bout that.. :( im very dissapointed.. I WANT MORE!!  
MORE STORY.. i'm going off the top of my cabeza (HEAD) :)**

**Chapter.. 8 DISCLAIMER: i sadly :( do-not own any of these characters.. Stephenie does. She's lucky! TEE-HEE!!**

**Bella p.o.v  
****oh and i got this one p.m or review..and i'm going to answer that reader's questions.. WEll, jasper can drive because he has a permit and doesn't need anyone with him.. Because he's good like that!! lol Rose and jasper are TWINS NOW.. not years apart!! i know-confusing.**

**Thanks to that reviewer, WHOSE name i do not remember! (sorry!)**

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER _"HELLO?" SETTING FORKS, WA._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by an angry Rosalie.** (i know you guys are mad.. but Eddie is coming!)**

"What are you thinking about?" She snapped at me, viciously.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered.

"No, your thinking about something, huh?" She accused.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." I tried to regain my thoughts but Rosalie kept nagging me through the rest of lunch, and i refused to tell her..

* * *

On my way home, in my truck, i saw the new neighbors unloading boxes.

One was very big and burly, looked like a serious weight lifter and jock. The other one was short and pixie-like. She had her dark, jet black hair styled in spikes shooting from her scalp. The big one had tiny curls falling into his eyes, and the amazingly beautiful short one was unbelievably graceful. She was like a gazelle leaping in the hot safari's of Africa. The Adorably large one was also amazingly graceful, but could NEVER be compared to a gazelle, more like a large teddy bear. **:) I LOVE EMMETT!! Grrr... stay away!**

I stumbled out of my car and fumbled with closing the door. I hadn't realized that i still had my seatbelt on, and i tripped with the seatbelt strangling me tightly. The big guy was watching me now with 'shock' tattooed on his forehead, and he signaled the tiny girl to come in my direction. She pranced towards me and removed the seatbelt easily but terror drifted onto her face. I guessed i was purple, from having no oxygen enter my lungs for more than a minute.

I gasped for air, and reached for her hand. She lifted me up, and snaked her arm around my waist, supporting my weight. To my surprise she had no trouble with my 103 pounds. I now realized i was not on my driveway anymore but being transported by the pixie to the jock. The big guy placed his arm under my knees, and my neck and dragged me into the house..

* * *

**ok, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK... wait never mind!!  
here's more..!!**

I awoke in a dark room, and i suddenly panicked. I started to hyper-ventilate, taking short breaths.. In and out.. In and out..

There was a light tap on the door.

"Umm..-" I noticed i had blankets on-top of me, and i was laying in a bed.

"You can come in," I finished my sentence.

The short pixie walked in and the big guy followed her into the room.

"Hi, I'm Alice B. Cullen, and this is my brother Emmett M. Cullen." She said in a high pitched voice, like a sweet melody playing. When Alice said Emmett's name, he waved at me, and i couldn't help but to smile. He smiled right back at me, showing his dimples.

"Hi," He said sweetly.

I giggled and said, "Hey," I added another smile.

"Hmmm," Alice inturrupted our little moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hi," I didn't remember what we were talking about, i was too lost in Emmett's eyes..

"So, what's your name?" Alice questioned.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I said without looking away from Emmett's eyes.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes?"

"Do you live where you were choking?" She said with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Uhh..-" I said, finally looking away from Emmett's eyes. "Yes," I said, with blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"So, do you go to Forks high school?" Emmett asked.

"Uhh, yeah" I answered.

"So, you guys are new here right?" What a stupid question to ask..!

"Yeah, we are going to enroll into Forks high tomorrow morning," Emmett said in a depressed tone. Why was he sad? Hmmm...

"So, i should be getting home, i need to do something for my parents," Wow, why am i saying this?

"Okay, we'll walk you across the street, in-case something else happens," Alice teased me, and Emmett made fun of me the walk home.

"So-" Alice stopped the teasing for an actual comment? w-o-w! **(TEE-HEE!) **

"Do you want to go shopping on friday?" She asked with a sweet puppy dog face on her face.

"I'll ask," I spoke while pinching her cheeks, and in result turning her cheeks red, and her eyes squinting shut.

"'Kay, bye Bella!" She yelled-- no sang in her high pitched, beautiful voice.

"Bye!" I screeched. I swear i heard Emmett laugh a fake laugh...

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE EMM!! rawr.. stay away from Eddie, Jazz, and Emm! lol i'm kidding.. i guess i'll have to share them:( lol! :) OK i have writer's block for real this time.. MEMBER, I LOST MY STORY! :( SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS at ALL!! PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! i don't want anyone knowng the idea i might pick :)  
****SO TELL OTHERS:)  
i have nothin clever to say about review-ing.. WAIT..**

**review? please? please? i'll get on the floor?! PLEASE?? I'll share Emm, Eddy, and Jazz??**

**TEE-HEE:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, sowwy guys for the lack of updating.. i've been reading some stories:) lol SO. no-one has reviewed except for my buddy Zoella De Vil so, ya. i've been bored and lazy, but you know i'm now updating:) sooo... Here's the story:) :) :) :) :)**

**Chapter 9  
DISCLAIMER: i sadly :( do-not own any of these characters.. Stephenie does. She's lucky! TEE-HEE!!**

**Bella p.o.v  
****oh and i got this one p.m or review..and i'm going to answer that reader's questions.. WEll, jasper can drive because he has a permit and doesn't need anyone with him.. Because he's good like that!! lol Rose and jasper are TWINS NOW.. not years apart!! i know-confusing.**

**THANK YOU to IKissedHisStonyLips, for straightening this stuff out.**

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER: _"Bye!" I screeched. I swear i heard laugh a fake laugh.._

B.p.o.v

_BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!_

I woke to an annoying beeping. I shut off my alarm clock, and quietly got dressed. I knew today was going to be bad.

On my way out, i decided to ride the bus, so i waited where i saw Emmett, and tiny, beautiful Alice waiting with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, Alice." I said quietly.

"Hey, Bella, why are you riding the bus?" She asked, puzzled.

"I didn't feel like driving, so i always have another option."

"Oh," She said.

"So, why didn't you feel like driving?" Emmett asked, concern written all over his face. He could be my older brother.. I would be a happy lil' sis'..

I laughed, and said, "Well, i thought something bad would happen." And Emmett laughed a booming laugh. I giggled.

"HA,HA,HA!" He laughed, but it stopped short and yelled out into the sky, "Where is the damn bus?!"

"I don't know, but this is pissing me off." Alice said with an angry face, and tone.

"Bella," Emmett whined. I knew what he was going to say.

"Fine!" I yelled. I walked over, back to my drive way, grabbed my backpack off my back and yanked out the keys. I stumbled into the driver's side, slid into the cab an fumbled with the car keys. Alice glided over, and slid into the back seat. Emmett slid into the cab, next to me. He laughed when i dropped the keys, and whispered a stream of profanities, which he heard.

"Damn keys," I whispered.

I reached around until i found them, brought them up to the ignition. Alice blabbed on, and on the whole ride to the school. I mean we will be good friends and all, but shopping two days in a row!  
Once we reached the parking lot, i shut off the car, and stepped out. I moved toward the back of the truck, slung my backpack out infrontof me and found my iPod. It switched on to Misery Buisness, by Paramore. **(Dude, who loves Paramore? I DO!! i love haley! she rocks!! shout out to all their fans!! and to you anadela! :p you keep me smiling!) **

I creeped into the High school, walking slowly into my first period, making sure not to trip over anything, especially my own feet. I wandered to my seat, with people staring at me.  
I moved my seat back, sat, and scootched it back-forward. I don't know how long i sat there until the bell finally rang. The teacher, whose name i don't remember, was lecturing us.  
A few moments later, the chair next to me screeched a bit but was silent after. I looked through my hair, which had fallen, and saw the boy from the 'incident'.  
He watched me, while the teacher lectured on. I saw him make a swift movement, and i saw a little white, folded, piece of paper landed next to my hand. **(a/n: its me, bellahas dark, Edward is light..) **

It read: _HEY! Your the girl that fainted! _

I internally chuckled at my new reputation to him.  
**  
Yes, that's me._. _what do you want?**

I folded it back up and threw at his leg. He bent over and his long ,almost, pale fingers picked up the note. I saw the corner of his mouth droop. I chuckled.

I turned my head to the annoying teacher and tried to concentrate, until i got hit in the head by the note. I turned to scowl at him, but he just smiled the smile that knocked me out last time. I took a deep breath in, to keep from fainting again.

The note said:_ I just want to be friends with you.._

I was frazzled.** _(tee-hee, i really wanted to use that word.)_** HE- the living component of a living god!- wanted to be friends with ME? -the living component of 'plain Jane'?- I smiled.

I wrote: **What's the catch? And what's your name anyway? **

I tried to throw it at his face, but failed miserably, and hit Mike- the person sitting infront of him. He winked at me, and i swallowed hard_. Eww_.. I thought.  
He was nice and all but.. i knew he liked me and that kind-of scared me. He creepedme out. I smiled but not to much. I didn't want him to think i like _him_ back.

The white paper ball got picked up and passed on by Mike's dirty fingers to the Guy's nice, clean, long fingers. It took him a minute to reply, and chug it back to me.

_Edward Masen, And no catch at all. I want to be your friend. _He wrote perfectly. I admired the elegant scipt, then replied.

**Alright Edward Masen, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella.**

I wrote in my sloppy script and threw it at Edward. I saw the corner of his full pink lips lift up into a smile. Probably the one that made me faint.. _I want to see it again. _I thought. I felt a little thump on my desk and the paper landed neatly infront of me.

_Hello, Bella Swan. I'm new here. will you show me to the rest of my classes? And Mr. Varner asked you a question, i would blurt out anything. :)_ I looked up from my paper and blurted out anything. It turns out i yelled "ICE CREAM!" And everyone giggled.

I turned my face to see Edward staring at me with a very cute smile. I blushed, and looked away..

* * *

**a/n: tee hee! bella yells out "ICE CREAM!" lol tell me wat u think, PLEASE?? LOL i PROMISE TO SHARE eDDIE, jAZZ, eMM??**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, sowwy guys for the lack of updating.. i've been reading some stories:) tee hee! MORE story:**

**Chapter 10  
DISCLAIMER: i sadly :( do-not own any of these characters.. Stephenie does. She's lucky! TEE-HEE!!**

**Bella p.o.v  
****oh and i got this one p.m or review..and I'm going to answer that reader's questions.. WEll, jasper can drive because he has a permit and doesn't need anyone with him.. Because he's good like that!! lol Rose and jasper are TWINS NOW.. not years apart!! i know-confusing.**

**THANK YOU to IKissedHisStonyLips, for straightening this stuff out.**

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER: _Hello, Bella Swan. I'm new here. will you show me to the rest of my classes? And Mr. Varner asked you a question, i would blurt out anything. :)_

I looked up from my paper and blurted out anything. It turns out i yelled "ICE CREAM!" And everyone giggled.

I turned my face to see Edward staring at me with a very cute smile. I blushed, and looked away..

_**kay here you go. by the way, everyone is human. tee hee!! i made the "ICE CREAM!" part up!! :)**

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 10:**

The rest of the day came, then went. I was walking into lunch when i saw what looked like a little girl, jumping up, and down, waving her hands in the air. I laughed as i passed the table filled with 'The Preps'.**(NO OFFENSE TO YOU PREPS!) **Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, and one of my other friend from Gym i made earlier this year. Angela. She was quiet, but very nice to me. We played basketball together on the first day of school, and we've been pretty good friends since.

I saw Angela wave at me, so i smiled politely at her. I walked over to where my little tiny Alice was jumping, with Emmett slightly hiding his face behind his hand, laughing.

"Hey, Bella!" She yelled in my ear when i hugged her. I bent down, but Emmett already scooped me into a big hug.

"Hey, Bells!" He also yelled into my ear.

"Can't... BREATHE!!" I yelled back.

"Sorry," He mumbled, and put me down. We all wandered over to the cafeteria and bought our food. I bought a greasy pizza, Alice bought a nice little Chef's salad. Claiming she needed to 'loose weight', and big Emmett decided on a pizza to go along with me. We all got cokes and walked back over to the table.

I looked around for Jazzy, and Rose but i only saw Jasper sitting with EDWARD.

"Hey, guys?" I said to Emmett and Alice.

"Yeah?" Alice answered.

"I'll be right back," I said, and dumped my tray on the table and i walked over to Jasper, and Edward Masen.

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper said as he hopped out of their conversation, just to hug me. He was really sweet. He pulled me into another tight hug, and i pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, Jazzy. I didn't know you knew Edward?" I commented, but when i said that, Jazzy's eyes lit up.

"You know Bella?" Jasper turned to face Edward.

"Yes, we have first, and sixth period together." He smiled a crooked smile, and i think my heart jumped out of my chest, and was lying on the floor, in front of everyone.

"Cool, yeah, me and Eddie are neighbors," Jasper said and i think i almost fainted again.  
_HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE NEIGHBORS?_

"Yup." Edward said in agreement, and smiled my new favorite smile.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach. My hands clutched the sides of my stomach, and i ran back to my table.

"Alice, can you come with me to the bathroom?" I said quickly, and quietly. She nodded and i grabbed her hand and pulled her to the restroom.**(a/n: in case you don't know, Bella got her period. I know VERY girl-ish..)**

"Do you have any pads?" I asked Alice, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, hold on." She said, and thank goodness, she had some in that big tote of hers.

She handed three to me, and i jogged onto the bathroom stall. I did my things, and i stuffed the other two into my back pocket.

"Thank you, Alice." I said as i grabbed her into a hug. She gladly hugged me back.

"No problem, Bella. We'll be best friends, you know that?" She said matter-of- factly. I could tell too.

I smiled and we linked our arms together and walked out of the bathroom. Alot of people stared at Alice, and i saw Jacob, the Jock, squeeze a smile at Alice. She smiled back, but when we turned around, she made a sound and pretended she was puking. I giggled. When the bell rang, Alice and Emmett walked with me to my class. I hugged both, and they went their own ways..

I walked into 6th period and gently took my seat in boring Biology. I started to doodle on my binder, when Edward slithered into his seat, next to me. I opened my binder, yanked out a piece of paper, and scribbled on it, and slid it to Edward..  
**

* * *

**

**a/n: yay! okay, this part is in Edward's p.o.v:**

I walked into the class to see a beautiful brunette sitting in the chair that was next to mine. I saw Bella rip a piece of paper out, rather roughly, and slide it over to me.

**(A/N: Bella is black, Eddie is light.)**

It said: **Soo... you know Jazzy, huh?**

I laughed lightly at the nickname she had for Jasper. I'll have to tease him about that later.

I wrote back:__

Yes, i do. We met... I think a couple of days ago, playing football. And you must also know his lovely sister? I recall, Rosalie?

I shoved it back. I saw her eyebrows scrunch, then straighten out. She had lovely pink-purple lips, that were pursed out, then curved up into a smile. She slid the note back.

She wrote:

**Yes, that is MY best friend. Rosalie and Jasper have been my best friends since we were born. How about you, new guy? Where are you from?**

_New guy huh? I'm from Chicago, I just moved here. How long have YOU lived here?_

**Long enough.** She wrote.

_How old are you, Bella? And you say 'long enough' like its a bad thing to live here..._

**15, and it is a bad thing.. I want to live where there is MORE excitment. You know?**

_I'm also 15. Where exactly do YOU want to live?_

**Far away from here. And you, Mr. Masen?**

_I guess you'll have to wait for that answer. I haven't been out much, due to Jasper, School, unpacking and such. _

**Well, do you want to get out more? **

_I suppose. Is there a movie theatre around here?_

I saw her laugh a little then scribble her answer on the paper.

**Yes, in Port Angeles, its a Drive-In theatre. What are you thinking? If i may ask?**

I chuckled, and wrote:

_I was thinking.. You could show me around, you know, as friends? If that's okay with you?_

**Yeah, sure. umm How 'bout we bring some other friends? So other people wont think its a date...**

_Okay, I'll ask... Umm, i don't know many people here so you ask.. Jazzy, Rosalie, and anyone else. _

**okay. :P What movie did you have in mind?**

_Whatever scary movie is out. :P_

I laughed at the smiley faces..

**Umm.. 'Dracula' the old movie is going to be playing. How 'bout that?**

_Ha, i'd love to see that. I love scary movies._

**Okay, that's awesome. When?**

_Whenever you want.. _

**ha-ha, umm, friday afternoon?**

_That would be cool. I'll ask my mom. _

**okay, so what's up? 'NEW GUY'**

_Ha, Nothing. And you?_

**Nothing, you know there are ALOT of girls staring at you right now..**

I looked up from the note, and she was right. Half the girls in this class were staring at me, the other half were staring at Bella with envy filled in their eyes.

_I didn't really notice.. I was staring at the pretty girl next to me.._

At that she blushed a lovely shade of scarlet, and i smiled.

**Stop it... **

_I can't.. Its too hard to look away.._

**Okay, then how about i help you look away?**

When i was reading it, the bell rang, signaling us for 7Th period. I looked to my right and Bella wasn't there.. I looked at the doorway to see HER smiling at me. Then she disappeared..

* * *

**A/N: aww!! how about that? they were flirting, but our little Eddie was flirting ALOT! lol HERE'S MOREEE**

Bella's P.O.V:

I crept away from the class, making sure Edward didn't notice i had gym last. I was actually really good, but i stinked at soccer, and hockey.

I walked into the changing room, slowly, because of 'That Time Of The Month' was today. I opened my locker, changed quickly into the nasty dark gray P.E shirt, and long navy blue basketball shorts, and i switched my Converse into my Fila's. **(just in case you don't know, Fila's are a brand of shoes. I use them for basketball. they're jet-black!) **

When i closed my locker, i jumped when i saw Alice standing there with a lovely grin on her face.

"Hey there, Jumpy?" She commented.

"Hey there, Short Stuff!" I yelled playfully.

"That's not funny." She said with her back turned to me. I heard a pout on her face.

"I was kidding, Alice." I said, as i twisted her around to face me.

"I know," She spoke, instantly hyper. "So, i was thinking we could go shopping?"

I still needed to tell her about Edward and the movie we were planning on seeing this weekend.

"Umm, i beat you to it," I said, not wanting to make this an open invite to anyone. Especially to Lauren, and Jessica, who were getting dressed next to us.

"You wanna go to the Drive-In theatre, on friday with my other friends?" I whispered

"Yeah! That would be awesome!!" Alice yelled. Thank goodness she didn't say the place, and when.

I linked our arms together, and i dragged her out of the locker room.

Once we were in the big gym, where there were alot of people so no-one could hear us.

"So, what movie are your friends and i going to be watching?" Alice said, with excitment in her eyes.

" 'Dracula', the old movie. Sounds good, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She yelled out of excitment.

"So, who else is going to come with us?" Curiosity twinkled in her eyes.

"My other friends..." I trailed off.

"Who?!" She yelled as she grabbed my shoulders and shook them, hard.

"My other friends!" I yelled back, and brushed her hands off my shoulders.

"When will me and Emmett meet your 'Other Friends'?" She asked, with pleading in her eyes.

"Later, i promise, Alice" I said as Coach Clapp brought out the volley-balls.

I served it to Alice and we played until Coach told the class to go change. Alice and I hurried out, and the whole way to my truck, she complained about not getting to meet Jasper and Rosalie, and Edward. Of course she didn't know the names. I saw Emmett waiting for us, leaving against my baby.

"Get off," I said while shoo-ing him off the truck. I walked over to the driver's side, and i could feel the eyes of someone boring into my back. I turned to see a happy Edward watching me as he got onto the bus. I waved at him to come over so i could give him a ride to his house. He passed the other people, including little Mike who watched him with jealousy revving inside him.

"Hey Bella," Edward said cheerfully. I saw Alice checking him out, and i felt something bubbling inside of me..

* * *

**A/N: do you like it??**

**love it??  
hate it??  
TELL me.  
REVIEW!!**

**i wanted to make this chapter loooooooooooong..! this is the longest chapter i've ever written..!! WEll, i'm going to put a poll up on my PROFILE, so check it out.. :) LOVE you all, molly.**

**Oh, and... REVIEW?? yes, i think you should. TEE-HEE!!  
**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! man, im sooo happy!!  
You guys hit that review button like it was for your LIFE!  
I love you guys! you all don't have a clue how much i love you!  
Special mention to all the people that reviewed, and to those people who voted on my poll. which is OPEN!! so, VOTEE!!  
TEE-HEE!!  
CHAPTER 11:**

**Bella p.o.v  
****oh and i got this one p.m or review..and I'm going to answer that reader's questions.. WEll, jasper can drive because he has a permit and doesn't need anyone with him.. Because he's good like that!! lol Rose and jasper are TWINS NOW.. not years apart!! i know-confusing. Okay, and Bells can drive cause she has a permit like Jazzy.**

**THANK YOU to IKissedHisStonyLips, for HELPING Me! straightening this stuff out. **

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER: I saw Emmett waiting for us, leaning against my baby.

"Get off," I said while shoo-ing him off the truck. I walked over to the driver's side, and i could feel the eyes of someone boring into my back. I turned to see a happy Edward watching me as he got onto the bus. I waved at him to come over so i could give him a ride to his house. He passed the other people, including little Mike who watched him with jealousy revving inside him.

"Hey Bella," Edward said cheerfully. I saw Alice checking him out, and i felt something bubbling inside of me...

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Hey, Edward." I said. Alice looked at me in surprise and continued checking him out. I gritted my teeth together to keep from doing something i would probably regret...

"So, did you ask anyone to go with us to the movies?" Edward asked me, as he slid into the cab, while Emmett and Alice slithered into the back. I started up the truck and said,

"Actually, i asked Alice to come." I replied. Emmett was pouting in the back seat, and Alice was grinning.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, confusion eminent on his face.

"Bella had this awesome idea to go to the Drive-In and watch the old movie, 'Dracula'. Isn't that great?" Alice answered for me.

"YEAH!" Emmett yelled and i think he giggled. I giggled.

"So, Edward, how do you know our little, shy Bella?" Alice asked

"We have some classes together." Edward replied.

"Really? Which ones?" Emmett asked. I think of him like an older brother, I wonder what will happen when i get a boyfriend? He would probably want to kill the guy! He's so sweet to me.

"First and sixth." Edward replied to Emmett's question.

"So, Eddie-o, are you going to try out for any sports?" Emmett asked, with Alice about to fall over. **(She's waiting for Eddie's answer.) **

"Basketball, when i'm ready and caught up with everything at school." He smiled MY smile, and i blushed. I was about to turn onto Alice and Emmett's street when Emmett had a wonderful idea!

"So, Edward why don't you and Bells go to the movies as a date?" Emmett said, collecting his stuff.

"Umm, we decided that... Uhh... We should--" I stammered but Edward answered,

"We decided to all go as friends," I sighed in relief, and silently thanked him. He chuckled and nodded. Emmett and Alice climbed out of my truck.

"OH!" Alice jumped into the air and floated back down.

"There is a party, someone's having, on Saturday. Wanna go, Edward and Bella?!" Alice asked, hyper and filled with anticipation.

"Umm, i don't really like parties, but sure." He answered.

"Okay, i'll go too, i guess. Alice will want to play dress up with me.." I trailed off.

"Okay, well i better get going, i'll see you later Bells, Edward." Alice waltzed into her house, and Emmett followed. He waved and a goofy grin played on the edge of his lips.

"So..." Edward said, as i pulled out of Alice and Emmett's drive way.

"So..." I mocked his crooked smile, and he chuckled. The smile i did probably looked like i was constipated.

"So, how long have you known Alice, and Emmett?" He asked.

"Umm... I don't know, a couple of days." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Only a few days? It seems like you've known each other since 5th grade." He said.

"Well, we are going to be awesome friends, and so are Emmett and I!" I said and tried to focus on my driving.

"Right turn." He said and pointed to the right and i missed the turn.

"Oops." I smiled, and he smiled a cute smile.

"Can i try driving?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I smiled. I slowed to a stop, and i was about to get out of the car and walk around, but Edward moved me across his lap, and scooted him-self into the driver's side.  
He took controll of the wheel and drove incredibly fast. I tried to get controll of myself. I half succeeded and half failed. I felt light headed, but that wasn't the worst part. I hated it when people drove fast. I'm sure i was turning green or something. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My vision started to blurr, and my hands were shaking. His eyes were doing some kind of smoldering thing, but were still dazzling in my vision. The houses were zooming past us in a blur. I still felt light headed when he reached out and grabbed my arm. I felt an electric shock, but let him do what he planned.

"BELLA?!" Edward yelled. I mumbled something but i don't know what i said.

"Whoa, Bella, your green!" I felt a sudden jerk moving me to the right, then a sudden stop.

He shoved his door open then he appeared, opening my door. He snatched it open and i alomst fell, but lucky for me, he caught me by my waist. His arms slithered around my waist and i limped where ever he lead me. I could tell it was a house, and it was big. I was suddendly in a kitchen, then a set of stairs developed in front of me. I was still being carried and helped up, but me being me, i stumbled on a few steps. Next was a room. He picked up something and placed it on me. He helped me into what looked like a Bathroom, and placed a stool in front of the toilet. He motioned me to sit, and i obeyed.

The thing he placed on me was a towel, and he knew what i was about to do. He gathered all of my hair, and held it behind my neck.

"Edward-" I mumbled. "You don't have t--" and i got cut of by my own throw up.

* * *

After i embarrased my self in front of the new kid, Edward, i found myself on a soft couch, and Edward staring at me. I stayed laying on my back.

"Are you really awake this time?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Oh, okay. You talk in your sleep, that's why." _Oh, No. What did i say this time?!_

"What did i say?" He smiled, and chuckled.

"You said... Names..." He trailed off.

"OH NO!" I yelled and sat up to face him.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" I yelled. Again.

"Jazz's name.." He chuckled again and said, "And mine." _OH NO!!_

"Wow, really?" _wow.._

"Yupp." He popped the 'P' in yupp.

"Well, that's embarrasing." I laughed a soft laugh but inside i wanted to curse myself out.

"I have to go find Rose, so i'll see you later?" I said.

"Later, you mean tomorrow, and after school, and Saturday?" He laughed.

"Yupp." I said, popping the 'P' in yupp.

He got up and handed me my backpack, which i thought was in my truck, and walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and i walked out. My mind filled with thoughts of Edward.

I drove home quietly, and didn't bother to stop at Rose's house. I was too tired to find out where she was today. If it was something bad, i would kill her._ I'll find out sooner or later.._ I thought.

I shut the door, and stepped into my quiet house. It seemed like i didn't even talk to my mom anymore. She works late at the office and dad is busy at the police station almost everyday. I never get to see them. Then i found a note on the Dining table.

_Isabella, _

_Your Father and I will be working late, and wont be home until later.  
There is chicken, and mashed potatoes in the fridge, and corn on the cob in the oven.  
We love you,  
Mom and dad.  
Take care for tonight.  
_

I sighed and made my way up to my room. I grabbed my towel, and went into the shower.

_WHERE was Rosalie? Why wasn't she at school today? What did she do today? umm Whatever. Don't stress it, Bella. Don't stress. Breathe... IN... and ... OUT..._

After my shower, i crawled onto my bed, and took out my Cell phone.

**( Bella is dark, Rose is light.)**

Message:  
To: Rosalie  
From:Bells  
**Rose, where were you today?** It took a while to get a reply, but it happened.

_Out.._

**Where? **

_I said, Out._

**I know what you said but, Where??**

_I was out with someone._

**WHAT! YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL TO HANG OUT WITH SOMEONE!**

_Yeah, so what?_

**Who were you with?**

_Jacob._

**What! Jacob? He's a moron!**

_So, He's cute._

**Rose, you played Hookie_ (I have NO idea how to spell that!) _just to go out with Jacob?**

_Yeah, so?_

**Rose, at least you should get someone smarter..!**

_Well then, who?_

**Not Jacob...**

_Then, who?_

**I don't know.**

_Well, i just thought of someone.. k? i'll text you later?_

**yupp, bye Rosie!**

_Bye, Bells._

I put my phone to charge, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Rosalie point of view:**

_Bells went really hard on me.. Just for ditching school and going down to Port Angeles.  
Its NO big deal, i mean, its not like i ditched school to sell drugs to little kids!  
I didn't wait on the 'corner' and get 'customers'..!! ugh, i hope mom and dad won't find out.._

I got dressed in my P.J's and crawled into my bed.

The next morning i woke up well-rested and bright. I felt like doing a back flip, and do a split!! But i wont.

I got dressed in my 'WE WANT HIP- HOP' shirt, and yellow skinny jeans. The shirt was black, but the letters were mixed up with pink, purple, lime green, and bright yellow.

It looked nice. I took a handful of gel and mousse, rubbed it in my hands, and scrunched up my golden hair into hard curls. Not to be consided, but i looked goood. I hopped into my Pastry shoes**(PIC. ON PROFILE!!)**, which match my jeans, and shirt. I put on light eyeliner and light lip gloss.

I heard Jasper coming down the steps, and i chugged down a glass of milk, and a piece of pop-tarts.

"Who are you dressing up for?" Jasper commented on my outfit. He was wearing jeans, which looked like they had splattered paint on them, and a crisp white shirt, that came up to his elbows. He looked nice. **(PIC. ON PROFILE!!)**

"No one, i cant dress up?" I replied.

"No, unless its for..." He trailed off.

"For who?"

"Nothing, let's get going." Jasper ushered me to the car, and i got in.

The ride to the school was quiet, and awkward.

"I'll see you at lunch, Bro." I called out to my twin as i walked into the school.

I looked around for someone in particular, and found someone else.

"Hey, Babe." Jacob said as he treid to wrap his arms around my waist, but i pushed him off. I hadn't told Bella that me and Jake had hooked up almost a week ago, and i didn't want to tell her now.

"Look, Jake..." I said but he cut me off and said,

"Rosie, i cant wait til' our week- anniversary!" He whispered hoarsly in my ear.

I smiled. I was making this guy's dreams come true.. Too bad his dreams were going to come crumbling down on him. I had my eyes on someone else...

* * *

**A/N: WHOA!! Jake?!  
wow! :) so, who does Rosalie have her 'EYE' on?? tell me wat you think the answer is in a P.M or A REview:P  
****  
**** i think this is MY personal favorite chapter!  
so, yay! i'm so glad you guys reviewed!! u peoples are awesomee!! i love you guys!**

review!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there, hott stuff! :) Special mention to all the people that reviewed, and to those people who voted on my poll. which is OPEN!! so, VOTEE!!  
TEE-HEE!!  
DISCLAIMER: none of it is mine.. :( except... The new guy!  
**

CHAPTER 12:**  
****  
Rose/Jazzy: Twins  
how come Jazz can drive?: permit  
Bella can drive?: yeah. Permit**

**THANK YOU to IKissedHisStonyLips, for HELPING Me! straightening this stuff out. **

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:

I_ looked around for someone in particular, and found someone else._

_"Hey, Babe." Jacob said as he tried to wrap his arms around my waist, but i pushed him off. I hadn't told Bella that me and Jake had hooked up almost a week ago, and i didn't want to tell her now..._

_"Look, Jake..." I said but he cut me off and said,_

_"Rosie, i cant wait til' our week-anniversary!" He whispered hoarsly in my ear._

_I smiled. I was making this guy's dreams come true.. Too bad his dreams were going to come crumbling down on him. I had my eyes on someone else... _

* * *

"So, Jake?" I said, about to end the relationship. He looked up and into my eyes.

ROSALIE'S P.O.V!! :

"Babe, i can't wait til the pa--" He was about to say something, but it was cut off by a loud noise.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A strong voice said. It was Ben. Captain of the soccer team, and the president of the student council. And very cute. Ben and i kissed in the hallway one day, and now he thinks i'm his girl. Well, he's way off. I'm about to be _his _girlfriend. **("His" is the guy she has her 'eye' on.)**

"Rosie, baby? What the heck?" Ben said, alot more calm now.

"What Ben?" Jake said in a defensive tone.

"Nothing, its just your on my girl. So get off." Ben said angrily. His hand floated down and made its way into his pocket, then you could see his hand ball up into a fist.. around something...

"Your girl?" Jake started to laugh but there was no humor in the laugh.  
Ben was eyeing Jacob's arm, which was still around my waist. He took a step forward, and ripped Jake's arm away from my waist. His hand balled up into a fist and he brought it behind him, and in a swift movement, Jake was on the floor and Ben was ontop of him, holding a shiny object, pointing it at Jake's cheek. I cried out...

**A/N: i know it seems like Rosalie is a wh-re, but things will change. ooo! DraMA!:)  
Like it?? huh? huh? huh?**

Bella's p.o.v :)

"Did you hear?!" Mike ran to Tyler, and some other kid, i suppose with big news. I was in 4th period and bored as crap. I kept hearing about some fight that went on earlier this morning._ I'd find out from Rose or Alice later. Which reminds me, i have to introduce Rosalie to Alice and, Emmett..._

"Yeah... Jake... ROSE?!" Tyler yelled and i was out of my seat and at their table.

"What happened to Rosalie?!" I yelled in Tyler and Mike's faces. Looking like i was about to pounce on them if they didn't answer. Of course, Mike would want that. I shivered the _NASTY_ thought out of my mind and focused.

"You haven't heard?!" Mike yelled back. I grabbed his ugly lime green turtle neck sweater by the neck and pulled him up off the floor. _Tiny little idiot..!!_

"Jake got into a fight with Ben." Mike said hesitantly. Probably due to my hostility.

"What does that have to do with Rosalie?!" I yelled. She's my best friend, i wanted to know...

Mike eyed me, and said,

"They were fighting over Rosalie."

A million thoughts ran through my mind.  
_Why?!__  
Why Ben?!  
Why Jake?!  
Rosalie?!  
What happened??  
Did Rosalie get hurt?!  
Who did get hurt?!  
When?!  
How come i wasn't there?!  
Aren't i her best friend?!  
What the heck?!_

I sat back in my seat and tried to pay attention. But my mind was somewhere out of the classroom.

I wonder if Jasper knew this.. The bell rang, and i realized that the class flew by. I ran towards Rosalie's locker, and i screeched to a stop. No one was here. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the Administrative Office. There was Rose, and she was holding hands with Jacob... JACOB?!

"Rosalie?" I said

"BELLA!" She yelled my name and ran over to me, to hug me.

"Rosalie, what happened?" I saw little scratches on the side of her face, and my eyes wandered over to Jake. My eyes enlargened. Jake was covered in scratches, and he was bleeding in the corner of his mouth and a lot on the other side of his face. There was a long cut, probably done by a knife, and it was dripping with blood. I went over to Jake leavingRosalie behind me, and inspected Jake's cut. It extended from the corner of his right eye, to the edge of his jaw.

"How did this happen?" I whispered.

"I got into a fight." He whispered back. _NO DUH!!_ I thought.

"With who?"

"Ben. He cut me with his pocket knife."

_Ben?! HAD A POCKET KNIFE?! _

"When?" I asked Jake.

"I think they'll tell that to me, Ms. Swan." The A.P interrupted.

"Wait, Ja--" I tried to yell, but an A.P came from behind me, and tried to force me out.

"Does Jazzy know about this?" I whispered, as another A.P shoved me out of the room.

"Yeah, he gave me the lecture AND EVERYTHING!" She yelled because i was outside the office now.

_So, Jasper knew.. ugh! Why didn't he TELL ME!?  
__Breathe, Bella. Breathe._

I waltzed over to 5th period, trying to make my mood a little less pissed off, but one person only made it worse. And here _he_ was... working my nerves...

"So..."_ He_ trailed off.

"What do you want?" I asked him._ He_ was actually very cute, but annoying as crap!

"Well, can i ask you a question?" _He_ replied. _One question? No prob..?_

"What?" I asked. Again.

"Do your feet hurt? 'Cause you've been running through my dreams, Baby."

"Lame." I said in disgust. It was lame..

"Come on, Bells! You, me, and the moonlight glistening on our happiness together."

"Wow, that is so... LAME--! And plus, i have plans tonight." i finished my scentence, while a giggle escaped my thin, pink- purple lips. I was thinking about Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and I huddled up into one car, watching 'Dracula'...

"Yeah, plans with me, Babe." _His _words snapped me back into reality. I rolled my eyes, and anticipated when the bell was going to dismiss me for B lunch.

_He _kept bothering me about 'PLANS' for him and i. When the bell rang _His _hand stopped me from escaping. He brushed his fingers across my cheek, then left me speechless...

* * *

WELL, do you like it?  
Who is the MYSTERY Guy?? Where is Ben? What's going to happen tonight, at the movies??

man, sorry for not updating earlier..! I was busy yesterday..  
I was watching HSM3!! it was pretty good, my favorite song and part is when Troy and Chad were in the JUNK YARD! "THE BOYS ARE BACK!!" lol those are some of the lyrics..! that was cool. man.. ZAC EFRON IS HOTTT! i screamed out into the audience at the movies,  
"WHO-EVER THINKS TROY BOLTON IS HOT, SCREAM!!" AND like almost all the girls screamed! IT WAS FUN..! go, watch it, and take your friends...!

lol i love you all..!

so... i think you should hit that little review button.. right there... go ahead...!

:)

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there, _**hott stuff**_! :) Special mention to all the people that reviewed, and to those people who voted on my poll. which is OPEN!! so,** VOTEE!!**

and GUYS, IM PUTTING **Rivalry** ON HOLD..! sorry :(

_**READ MY BUDDIES STORY:**_ Lyvia Alvarez

_**here's the summary:**_

Bellas life at home was a one knew that brutal beatings awaited her every day after will happen when Bella and her abusive parent move to Forks,Washington and a mysterious guy seems to know her secret.

* * *

**Rose/Jazzy: Twins  
how come Jazz can drive?: permit  
Bella can drive?: yeah. Permit**

**THANK YOU to IKissedHisStonyLips, for HELPING Me straightening this stuff out. **

DISCLAIMER: I own nada.. **(_except for the MYSTERY GUY!)~~~~~~~~_**

**_RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:_**

_Bella's P.O.V.._

I waltzed over to 5th period, trying to make my mood a little less pissed off, but one person only made it worse. And here _he_ was... working my nerves...

"So..." _He_ trailed off.

"What do you want?" I asked_ him_._ He_ was actually very cute, but annoying as crap!

"Well, can i ask you a question?"_ He _replied. _One question? No prob..?_

"What?" I asked. Again.

"Do your feet hurt? 'Cause you've been running through my dreams, Baby."

"Lame." I said in disgust. It was lame..

"Come on, Bells! You, me, and the moonlight glistening on our happiness together."

"Wow, that is so... LAME--! And plus, i have plans tonight." i finished my scentence, while a giggle escaped my thin, pink- purple lips. I was thinking about Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and I huddled up into one car, watching 'Dracula'...

"Yeah, plans with me, Babe." _His_ words snapped me back into reality. I rolled my eyes, and anticipated when the bell was going to dismiss me for B lunch.

_He_ kept bothering me about 'PLANS' for him and i. When the bell rang_ His_ hand stopped me from escaping. _He_ brushed _his_ fingers across my cheek, then left me speechless...

* * *

**VOTEE ONN MYY POLL!!! please? :)**

**WANNA FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERY DUDE IS? READ ON..! ~~~~ ---**

**Chapter 13:**

**_B.P.O.V:_**

I walked in a daze to lunch, to sit with Alice and Emmett. Rosalie still needed to meet Emmy, and Alice. I saw Damon **(THE GUY THAT WAS HITTING ON BELLA!) **winking at me. I just tried to hold back the growl that was making its way up my throat. I mean he is cute, but he is just too cocky when it comes to girls. He thinks he has every girl wrapped around his finger. He has dark brown hair, cropped short, amazing hazel eyes, tall, tan, very muscular, amazing smile, and he makes almost every girl's heart melt when he glances in their direction. Oh, and he's a shoe in for Captain of the Basketball team.

"BELLA!" Alice called my name, and i took a seat.

"OH MY GOSH! Haveyouheardofthefightthathappenedtoday?!" She yelled at me.

"Huh?" It all came out in a jumble to me.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE FIGHT THAT HAPPENED TODAY?!" She yelled at me. Again.

"Oh, yeah. My friend was in it." I felt a little embarrased because Rosalie usually didn't cause a fight.

"WHAT?!" She looked as if she was about to pee in her pants from anticipation.

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale." I said.

"Oh, i've heard of her! She's blonde? Unbelievably gorgeous? Dresses awesome?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that's her but Al, your gorgeous too." I told her the truth.

"OHMYGOSH! YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE US!" She yelled at me. ONCE Again.

"I was going to. I think she's going to come with us to the movies, tonight."

"SHE IS COMING WITH US?! THEMOSTPOPULARFRESHMAN?!"

"Yeah, i guess. Alice, she's not a celeberty. Breathe." I told her.

"Ugh, alright!" She giggled, and shoved me a little. Emmett began to laugh.

I laughed too, and forgot about the fight...

* * *

**_ROSALIE P.O.V:_**

After the A.P gave me and Jake suspension, me and him walked hand in hand to lunch.

_Man, now i can't break up with Jake.. He got into a FIGHT! OVER ME!!_ I thought.

I saw Bella, and a large, burly guy sitting across from her. He was laughing, and his cute dimples were showing. He had curly black hair, and large... hot.... muscles... Then there was a tiny chick bouncing in her seat. I guess she was laughing. She had her black hair in orderly, neat spikes surrounding her face._ Punk chick?_ Nice. She was pale, but almost (a little) darker than Bella. She had scarlet red lips, which were full, like mine.

"Jakey..." I said sweetly.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned his attention back to me. From some where.

"I'll be right back." I said, as i took off to find out what was so funny.

"Hey, Bella." I said. She turned her body towards me, and said, "Rosalie! This is Emmett, and Alice." She pointed to the big dude, then the pixie.

"Hey..." I trailed off.

"Hi, I'm Alice and I'm new here." She said through her giggles.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Emmett." He flashed a smile my way.

I smiled my signature, heart melting smile to him. He laughed.

"So, Bells, tell her about the movie." Emmett said.

"OK. Rosalie, do you want to go to a Drive In theatre? With Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I?"

"Yeah, sure!" I giggled and gazed at Emmett. He turned around uncomfortably and went to get a soda.

"So, it starts at 7 and ends at 10." Bella said, happily.

"Alright. I'll tell Jazzy."

I walked away and linked my hand with Jake's. He quickly let go of my hand and snaked his arms around my waist. I giggled as he kissed me on my cheek, then he moved his lips lower to my neck.

"Jake, stop." I swatted his face away, lightly, and he pouted.

"I'm going to the movies tonight, so i cant hang out with you." I said, before he could get mad.

" 'Kay, baby." He replied in ease. The bell rang, and i said goodbye to him.

He waved at me, with a goofy smile on his face.

And through the rest of the day, i wondered about what _HE_ was doing...

* * *

**A/N: _HE_ is the guy that she has her 'eye' on.. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO IT IS SOON!!  
just saying. sorry. continue reading:)**

**_BELLA'S P.O.V_** :)

I told my parents i was going to the movies with Jasper and Rosalie, and my two new friends, Alice and Emmett. And Edward.  
Alice and Emmett were going with me, and Jasper and Rosalie were taking their car, and Edward was meeting us there. But right now, Alice was doing my make-up.

"Ow, Alice, relax. Breathe." She was doing my eyelashes with an eyelash curler.

"Bella, shut up." She snapped at me, and i arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to be late!" She apologized, and finally finished with dressing me up. She did my hair straight, and my eyes a smokey black. I was wearing my skinny jeans, my shoes, and my black monsters shirt. I loved my jeans and shoes the most. **(PIC. ON PROFILE!) **_I looked... hot. I had curves, and... wait... is that what i_ _see?_ _I... had... an ass! _I giggled at my thoughts, and got up from her chair.

Emmett walked into the room, and said, "Bella? You look smokin'!"

"Thanks, Emmett." I laughed.

"Bells, we gotta get going. We can rent an SUV, so all of us can fit?" Emmett said.

"Okay, Emmett I'll do it." I walked down the long staircase, and asked Alice's and Emmett's mom where the phone book was. I found it and made a reservation for the Rent-a-car guy to pick us up at 6:30. I called Jasper's phone and told him we were going to pick him and Rose up.

When the car finally arrived, Emmett and Alice, and i took a seat in the back. We stopped at Rosalie's house and picked up the Hale's. Edward was there, chilling with Jazzy. We all re-arranged our seats. Rosalie sat on my right, and Alice sat on my left. The boys sat in the far back seat of the car. Edward was on Jasper's left, and Emmett was on Jasper's right. The car was a silver/white, and was big.** (PIC. ON PROFILE!)**

We blasted the radio, while the Rent-A-Car guy was there, sitting in the front seat. Driving and, minding his own business. Once we arrived, we all got out to get some snacks. Jasper and i stayed with Alice, who was receiving instructions to the car.

"...take the keys, and don't do _anything _in it." The Rent-A-Car dude said to Alice, while he handed her the keys. Jasper and i burst out into laughter. The way he said _anything _was HILARIOUS! I clutched my sides, and Jasper was holding the front part of his stomach. Once the guy left, Alice vibrated with the laughter inside her. Alice giggled while she started up the car, and put it in reverse, so all of us could lower the seats and lay down in the trunk.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper came back from etting the snacks. Edward looked a little shook up. Jasper and i found a blanket, and placed it on the ground, while the rest of the gang sat in the car.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered.

"Jasper? Why are we whispering?" I asked, stupidly.

"Uh, i don't know." He said aloud.

"What's up? It feels like we haven't talked in days!" I said to him.

"Well, with our different schedules, and I making friends with Edward, we haven't really talked." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah." I said, bored.

"Bella?" He whispered again to me.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question..." He trailed off.

"Okay, what is it?" I replied. Intrigued that he wanted to ask me something.

Every word he said next shocked me.

* * *

TEE-HEE!!

Holy Crap! I'm** soooo** evil to you guys!  
**BIG TIMEEEE CLiFFY!!!  
**i'm so sorry i had to do that!! But you guys are _smart_ enough to figure out what he will ask...!  
Send me p.m's or reviews, and i might tell you what Jasper asks!

So, why is Edward all shook up???  
**I burst out into song and dance:** (oooh babay, i'm all shook up!) --if you guys don't know what song that was i'll never update again... JUST KIDDING!--

What is Jazzy going to ask Bella???

FOR GOSH-SAKES, WHO DOES ROSALIE HAVE HER EYE ON???

What does Damon have to do with the story???

You ppls will find out soon.  
:) love to all my Reviewers.  
You guys are the **Cat's Pajamas!**

so, i think you should REVIEW?

Yea, if you want more story, HIT THAT BLU-ISH PURPLE BUTTON!

:) TEE-HEE!!


	14. 14 sorry for not updating sooner:

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OBAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~OBAMA IS THE U.S'S NEW PREZ!~  
tee-hee!**

**sorry for the lack of updating  
**_oh, speciAl special mention to one very special reviewer.... TheCullensAreAwesome, and Viva La Vida 191  
u guys rock my world! lol_

**im mad at you all. not very many reviews.. ):**

_**READ MY BUDDIES STORY:**_Lyvia Alvarez

_**here's the summary:**_

Bella's life at home was a no-one knew that brutal beatings awaited her every day after will happen when Bella and her abusive parent move to Forks,Washington. but mysterious guy seems to know her secret...  
VAMPS ARE VAMPS:)

* * *

_Rose/Jazzy: Twins  
how come Jazz can drive?: permit/ dont have to drive with parent  
Bella can drive?: yeah. Permit/ dont have to drive with parent_

**THANK YOU to IKissedHisStonyLips, for HELPING Me straightening this stuff out. **

DISCLAIMER: I own nada.. **(_except for Damon!!) maybe..~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER: (Jasper is talking to Bella.)_**

_"Bella?" He whispered again to me._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have a question..." He trailed off._

_"Okay, what is it?" I replied. Intrigued that he wanted to ask me something._

_Every word he said next shocked_ _me._

* * *

CAUTION: FLUFF AHEAD!!!

Kay! right now you will FIND OUT **WHAT JASPER Asks Bella?!?!?!** SO,** READ ON**...!

_Still _**mad**_... -pouts like a small child-_

**Bella's P.O.V. !!!!!!**

Jasper's hand lingered near mine, until i intertwined my fingers with his. 'Dracula' was going through the credits. Jasper looked at me, and i stared at our hands. I was re-playing the last 5 minutes over and over again in my mind.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Bella?" Jasper whispered in my ear._

_"Yes?" I whispered back._

_"Bella, i think about you day and night. I get lost in your big chocolate brown eyes, and your sweet full lips. You're always on my mind, and i just want to be with you all the time. When you smile, i smile. When you pout, i pout. When i think about you, i get lost in all my thoughts completely. And i want to ask-"  
__He hesitated for a moment, then completed his scentence. __"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_My jaw dropped, and my eyes popped out of my skull. I tried to regain my composure._

_"Yes." I replied. I heard his breath exit his mouth. I suppose he was holding it in._

_He smiled and gracefully placed a sweet kiss on my hand. I bit my lip, and giggled uncontrollably._

_END FLASHBACK.._

I giggled at the memory. The movie was still begining, and Jasper and i cuddled together. I was laughing when the actors appeared. I didn't know why though. Jasper began to laugh along with me. I grabbed a hand full of popcorn and threw it at Jazzy. His eyes narrowed on my popcorn. His hand shot out and grabbed the side of the bucket. Jasper let the popcorn flow out of the bucket, and onto me. My jaw dropped to the floor.  
_My new_ _boyfriend dumped popcorn all over me!!_ I just laughed, and scooted myself over to his side. I saw that we were leaning into each other. I placed a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed, which caused me to blush. We decided to stop messing around, and to watch the movie.

The movie went on...

* * *

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V: **

Jasper dumped the popcorn all over Bella. How sweet. That made me giggle a bit.

I've always wanted an easy going relationship. Two years ago, one guy ruined it for me. His gorgeous face and body lured me to him. He was a hunk. He was a jerk, too. He cheated on me with three other girls. Can you spell _Jerk! _I would never have gotten through it if it wasn't for Bella. She has always been there for me, even when i changed that one year. I asked him if he wanted to be with me, and he said okay. The next day he saw me with three of his friends. He was heart broken. I just laughed in his face, and that was when my heart dissapeared.

From then on, i've always been like that.

_I was going to dump Jake today, but he fought for me. Great, now i can't dump him for a whole week!! Maybe not... I'll just pick someone else..._

My mouth turned up into an evil smile.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V:**

So, Bella and Jasper are together. I want that. I want my _girlfriend_ to peck me on the lips, and hold my hand. I want to play around with her...

_I'M SO PATHETIC! Maybe i should pick a girl... Maybe Rosalie? She's pretty... Maybe Alice? No way. Emmett would kill me. Not that i'm afraid. I keep seeing girls watch me when i walk down the halls. I'll pick one of them...._

AUTHOR'S NOTEEE:

_SORRY for the short chapter.. :(  
i didnt know wat to put.._

_liked it?  
hated it?  
hate me? lol  
just review, and (hopefully) the next chapter will come out sooner.._

:p

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**!!!!!!!!!!!!TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~OBAMA IS THE U.S'S NEW PREZ!~  
tee-hee!**

The movie WAS AWESOME!!  
It was beautiful!  
but, the acting could have been better.  
**And Edward was not as INTENSE with Bella as Stephenie described.  
And for you all who haven't seen it yet... WATCH IT!!!**  
_Oh and, look out for the greatest author,_ **Stephenie Meyer.  
**_She is in the one of the scenes!  
_**  
Not very reviews):**

**READ MY FRIEND'S STORY:)**  
Lyvia Alvarez::

Bella's life at home was a no-one knew that brutal beatings awaited her every day after will happen when Bella and her abusive parent move to Forks,Washington. but mysterious guy seems to know her secret...  
VAMPS ARE VAMPS:)

* * *

**RE-CAP:  
Edward P.O.V:**

So, Bella and Jasper are together. I want that. I want my _girlfriend_ to peck me on the lips, and hold my hand. I want to play around with her...  
_I'M SO PATHETIC! Maybe i should pick a girl... Maybe Rosalie? She's pretty... Maybe Alice? No way. Emmett would kill me. Not that i'm afraid. I keep seeing girls watch me when i walk down the halls. I'll pick one of them....

* * *

_

OKAY, HUGE CHANGE:  
**BELLA, EDWARD, ALICE, EMMETT, ROSALIE, AND JASPER** ARE NOW _**sophomores:)**_  
_soon they'll be juniors!!_

**Chapter...15?**

Bella's** P.O.V== **_they're_ **SOPHOMORES!!** 10Th graders!!

I can't believe it.

Eveything is so... amazing in my life right now.

Perfect boyfriend.

Perfect friends.

Perfect family.

Perfect everything.

I walked hand in hand with Jasper Hale, also known as The hottest guy in school. Next to Edward, and Emmett. We stopped infront of my class, and he leaned in. I replied by leaning in also-our lips were about to touch, when my Health teacher coughed, signaling us that there should be no P.D.A in the halls.

Jasper smiled apologetically, and pecked me on my cheek. I smiled, and whispered;

"Bye, Jazzy." He blushed, and that caused me to blush.

"Ms. Swan, I caution you to move into the classroom, and into your seat." She warned me, _again._

"Okay Ms." I replied cool-ly and I let go of Jasper's hand. He trailed off to his class.

Like I said; Perfect everything....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rose's point of view:)  
so, who is THE '**_HE'_ **SHE WAS CRUSHING ON LAST CHAPTER??  
read and find out!:)**

Jacob Black and I broke up almost 3 months ago. He already had a new girlfriend, and I was about to get a new boyfriend. There_ he_ was... Considered one of the most Hottest guys in this school.... And _he_ was about to be mine. I walked up to _him_, and tapped_ his_ shoulder_. He_ turned around, and I smiled. I looked longingly into _his_ beautiful eyes. We got to know each other alot better, and we have constantly flirted with each other.

"Hey, Rose." He smiled a beautiful crooked grin **(STRIKE ONE)** towards me.

"Hey there." I replied, while his gorgeous emerald eyes **(STRIKE TWO) **scanned over my outfit.

"Can we speak privately?" I whispered.

"Yeah sure, Rosalie." He shooed his freinds off, while some tripped while walking away, because they were staring at me.

"Okay... do you want to go out?" I asked hesitantly.

"I... Umm... Yeah." He threw in another sweet crooked smile.

_Ha. I'm dating EDWARD CULLEN! HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL!!! _**(STRIKE THREE! It's Edward!!!)**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V! **

Whoa...

Rosalie... just... asked... me... out... and... I... said... yes...

Her hand curled around mine, and I smiled hesitantly. She led me toward her class.

"So, now we're going out, I would like to know you better." I said politely to Rosalie. Her blood red lips curved up into a smile, an she replied;

"Me too. So, Edward. What is your middle name?"

"Hmmm, that's an interesting question. My middle name is Anthony." I spoke relaxed.  
Everything seemed... so _simple_. She continued smiling, and I chuckled at her expression.

"Would you like to play Twenty Questions?" I said, before the bell rang.

"At lunch." She smiled and leaned in.  
_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!_ I thought.

I leaned in closer to her rosey red lips. I quickly turned my face to the side so that her kiss would land on my left cheek.

"I'll see you later." She purred in my ear. I walked off to my class as I thought; _Whoa...

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V!**

The bell finally rang, letting me escape from Health class. I skipped over to Rosalie, who I saw standing with Edward.

"Hey Edward, Rosalie!" I screamed.

"Hey, what's up with the yelling?" Rosalie said calmed.

"Nothing." I said as I saw my Jazzy looking... hot while he walked down the hallway.

"So Bella, would you like to hear some exciting news?" Rosalie said fast.

"Sure." I replied, not really concentrating.

"We're going out!" She yelled. My eyes shifted to Edward's face. He looked... happy? The guys around the hall said, "Damn Edward." and the girls said, "She's so lucky!"

"Congrats!" I pulled Rosalie away from Edward and engulfed her in a huge hug.

We hugged until Jasper pulled me away and snaked his arm around my waist. There was an awkward silence, but out of no where I heard a loud booming noise, and a tiny, but loud squeal.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!?" Alice screamed.

Emmett and Alice came walked- more like ran- towards us, and saw the scene; Edward and Rosalie holding hands, and Jasper's arms around my waist. Rosalie nodded to confirm Alice's question.

"Well... James asked me out today!" Alice squealed in delight, as Emmett added on; "I asked Lauren out." He seemed happy with his achivement. Lauren was pretty. She had sleek blonde hair, and deep blue-ish green eyes. Her bangs were to the right today, and she wore skinnyz, and a black plain shirt. James was handsome too. He had short blonde hair, spiked up, and pretty blue eyes. Lauren came up behind Emmett and stood on her tippy-toes. Emmett leaned down and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Lauren, this is Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. Alice is my sister, and Bella is one of my best friends. Edward and Jasper are my best guy friends, and Rosalie... Uhh..." He stopped, while Rosalie interrupted, "I'm one of his friends." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, i was kidding." He smiled a goofy, cute smile.

Lauren giggled at Emmett and smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet all of you." She said sweetly.

"Well, lets get to lunch, i'm starving!" Emmett boomed.

* * *

Like it?  
Hate it?  
Just stupid, and unbelievably short?  
Amazing, and pretty long?  
REVIEW:)

Sorry to IKissedHisStonyLips  
_i couldn't think of what to write:p_ **My apologizes to all of you, for my short chapter last time:(  
VOTE ON MY POLL!!  
Oh, and..... REVIEW?!?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**!!!!!!!!!!!!TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
tee-hee!**

The movie WAS AWESOME!!  
It was beautiful!  
but, the acting could have been better.  
**And Edward was not as INTENSE with Bella as Stephenie described.  
And for you all who haven't seen it yet... WATCH IT!!!**  
_Oh and, look out for the greatest author,_ **Stephenie Meyer.  
**She is in the one of the scenes!  
**  
Not very reviews): Short Author's note(: Just For You.**

**FLUFF!!!!!!!**

* * *

**RE-CAP: **Lauren came up behind Emmett and stood on her tippy-toes. Emmett leaned down and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Lauren, this is Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. Alice is my sister, and Bella is one of my best friends. Edward and Jasper are my best guy friends, and Rosalie... Uhh..." He stopped, while Rosalie interrupted, "I'm one of his friends." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, i was kidding." He smiled a goofy, cute smile.

Lauren giggled at Emmett and smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet all of you." She said sweetly.

"Well, lets get to lunch, i'm starving!" Emmett boomed.

* * *

**Chapter...whatever, hahaha..**

**AT LUNCH. . . . . . . . . **

**ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW:p **

I was so ready for lunch!

Edward and I walked hand in hand into the cafeteria. Girls envied me, while guys wished they had me. I laughed at this. Edward laughed along. We all went to a table, and sat. Lauren and Emmett were talking about random things. Jasper and Bella looked as if they were having a staring contest. James had joined Alice at the table, and they were feeding each-other grapes. Edward was laughing at Bella and Jasper, while I chuckled at Alice and James.

"Will you stop?" Alice snapped at me. She continued; "Just because Edward wont be romantic with you, doesn't mean you have to be jealous of what me and James have!"

"Oh, shut up! Continue your little feeding of the midget, James." I replied, angrily.

"You shut up, you little whor--" James put his mouth over Alice's mouth. Bella's sweet, chocolate brown eyes widened.

Edward squeezed my hand under the table. Alice shot me an evil glare. I winced a little. That hurt. . .  
I turned my head and saw Damon **(The dude from chapter--12, and 13) **watching Alice, Bella, and I.

"Edward," Emmett cut in. Edward turned his head towards Emm's direction.

"Basketball tryouts are tommorrow after school. You gonna try-out?"

"Yeah, for sure." Emmett high-fived Edward, and Jasper said; "Yeah, me too, Bro." They all laughed and conversated about basketball, and plays, and such.

"Oh, you know who's going to be captain?" Emmett asked Jasper and Edward.

"ME!" Jasper yelled.

"No, Damon. I heard he's REALLY good." Emmett objected.

"Whatever, all of us are better than him." My man said, obviously way into the conversation.

"Sure, new kid," Jasper said.

I needed to apologize to Alice. She was too sweet, and adorable, to be mad at. . .

**Bella's p.o.v.**

After I dropped off Alice and Emmett, while Edward, Jasper and Rose rode the bus home. I still couldn't comprehend how Edward and Rosalie were dating. It confused me. Rosalie was the type of girl who dated around, and Edward seemed like he would like to settle. They're complete opposites! _Why am I thinking this?!_

My mind was right, why was I thinking about this! I started on my boring homework.

* * *

**ALICE'S P.O.V-- :p**

"No, you hang up." I told James as we suggested to stop talking on the phone.

"No you," He replied sweetly.

"Come on James," I said in my little voice.

"Fine, bye Alice." He said.

"Bye babe," I closed my phone and decided to ask my mom something.

"Mom!" I called out as I walked down the stairs. I tended to trip alot more over the stairs because of Bella. She has influenced me alot. I saw my mom lying across the couch, probably from a long day of work. Being an Interior Designer could ware out someone. Her light brown hair was spread over the arm or the couch, and her legs on the opposite end. Her chocolate brown eyes reminded me of Bella. . . . .

"Yes, Alice." She replied.

"Can I go over to Bella's?" I said sweetly. I could always get what I wanted when I said it sweetly.

"What about Emmett?" She questioned me about my big brother.

"I'll ask," I told her.

I ran up the stairs, and screeched to a halt in front of Emmett's room. I knocked loudly, trying to make it loud enough for him to hear over the loud music playing in his room.

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled, over the loud music that was playing. He opened the door, and looked down on me.

"Do you want to go to Bella's house?" I asked-- no, I yelled.

"Yeah, sure you little shrimp." He replied, with a smirk.

"Shut up." I waited for him to get ready, then he nearly pushed me down the stairs! I pushed his large figure, and almost fell over.

"Mom, he said he wants to go. . ." I trailed off.

"Fine. Don't stay too long." She called. I ran out of the door, eager to see my best new friend. Emmett took his sweet time getting across the street. I waited. . . . . .

I knocked on Bella's door, and waited some more.

"Hey Alice, Emmett." She said dully as she opened, then shut the door behind me, and now Emmett.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, bored of homework." She chuckled quietly.

"Eww. We should throw a party!" Emmett chimed in.

"When!?" I asked loudly.

"FRIDAY!" Emmett yelled in my face.

"Where?" I asked again.

"Ummm. . . . . ." I laughed loudly. Bella chuckled, and I tickled her sides.

"AHHHH!! LET ME GOOO!" She screamed in a young girly voice. I stopped, and suggested;

"LETS GO TO ROSALIE'S HOUSE!"

"Fine, hold on..." She trailed off, and put her homework away.

"Lets go," I grabbed her hand and stormed out the door, with Emmett following close behind.

"I need to. . . apologize." I said quietly.**

* * *

****Jasper's point of view:**

I'm so lucky to have the_ girl_ of my dreams.

She's beautiful;

Smart;

Amazingly wonderful;

I love her.

I love her.

_I love her?_

I shrugged that little doubt in my mind. On the way home I kept thinking about my angel. Edward and Rosalie were making googly eyes at each other. I begged them to 'get a room', but we were on a bus.

"Shut it, you loser." Rosalie snapped at me. I glared at her, while Edward calmed her. Edward was going to 'hang with me' which was code for: I'm going to hang with Rose.

We were walking off the bus, when I saw three people walking down the street._ Wait, I know those people. . _

I fished out my phone, and decided to texted my angel.

_(Bella is Italic_**-****Jasper is bold)**

**Hello there, Bella. Your looking lovely today. Even though I can't really see you. . . . ):**

I sent that, and quickly got a reply.

_Why hello there, Handsome. . . . . :p_

**What's up, My Angel?**

_Hellooo:) We are going to your house:p See you in a few:)

* * *

_**A/N: **

Why, HELLOOOOOOO there!:P

sorry for the lack of updating:(

How was it?!?!

:) REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**!!!!!!!!!!!!TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
tee-hee!**

**Hi guys, I'm on** vacation,** so I dont think i'll be able to update!!  
:(**

**Im really sorry!!!! but im having fuuuuuuuun in Floridaaaaaaaaa:)**

**Please survive without me!!! (Makiing a stupid dramatic face)  
ha ha, I love you all, **

**-M-**

**Oh, and to **jazztasticness, **HOMECOMING= Its a **dance** they have here in the U.S, and its REALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
FUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to allllll my reviewers:) Have fun!**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HO-HO-HO :-#  
**HA HA!!!**


	18. Kissing Booth?

**!TWILIGHT!  
tee-hee!**

**Hi guys, I'm back!_xD_  
**Floridaaaa was awesome!  
**How was your guys' New Years, and X-Mas? Tell in your reviews!!-- :p  
**I'll talk more about Floridaaa laterz. xD  
_ON WITH THE STORY_**:)

* * *

--****Previously on Bella And ?---....  
Jasper's p.o.v**

We were walking off the bus, when I saw three people walking down the street._ Wait, I know those people. _

I fished out my phone, and decided to texted my Bella.

_(Bella is Italic_**-****Jasper is bold)**

**Hello there, Bella. Your looking lovely today. Even though I can't really see you. . . . ):**

I sent that, and quickly got a reply.

_Why hello there, Handsome. . . . :p_

**What's up, My Angel?**

_Hellooo:) We are going to your house:p See you in a few:)

* * *

_

**--CRAZY SCENES COMING UP!**  
*BRACE YOURSELVES!  
**--NOT FOR THE YOUNGER..!**

--Chapter.. 17:) **I tried to make it looooong.  
****_  
--Alice's P.O.V._**  
_**Lemons!!** Whatever that means._

We finally walked down the whole street to arrive at Jasper's house. I still needed to say sorry to Rosie for being so mean at lunch. On the walk there, Emmett kept babbling about Damon, and how Emmett's going to whoop his sorry butt, and how he's the best basketball player. I couldn't take it anymore. So I said;

"Emmett! Shut up!"

"You!" he replied. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous response. I knocked on the door and waited. . **.**

Jasper must have changed his clothes 'cause he was in only a pair of Bermuda's and a wife-beater. (Undershirt) I turned around to see Emmett covering Bella's eyes. I giggled and turned back around to enjoy the view. _HOLY CRAP!? DID I JUST THINK THAT! _I shook my head of that thought and pushed past a confused Jazz, only to find the worst sight ever! I squeezed my eyes shut but the sight kept playing over and over under my eye lids! I screamed in horror and ran to wherever.

Edward and Rosalie.

Making out.

Practically dry humping each other. With her hands under his shirt. And his hands. . **. **I didn't even want to imagine. A shiver crawled down my back. Just then Edward ran into the kitchen (thank god) fully clothed.

"Alice!" he yelled.

"What!" I screamed back.

"Alice, I'm sorry you had to see that," he said sincerely.

"Me too!" I said fast. Now there was a party in the kitchen because Rosalie was here, with messy sex-ish hair, and Emmett was playing with it. Bella had just stumbled in, laughing with Jasper. Edward's hair was also de-sheveled, in a messy array of bronze.

"What happened?" said Jasper, not bothering to cover his almost bare chest.

"Edward and Rosalie were doing it!" I yelled in anxiety and frustration.

"Doing what?" Bella asked. Dear innocent Bella.

"IT!" I couldn't have made it more obvious.

"It what?" she asked in a louder voice.

"Bella! Do you not understand?" I asked.

"..No.." she said shyly. Jasper turned to her and whispered.

"They were doing the IT." he said. I breathed a sigh, thinking she finally got it. But, I was off.

"IT WHAT?!" she yelled louder than ever. Just then Emmett said it, loud and clear.

"Sex!" he yelled and continued, "when a boy and a girl like each other very much, they want to express they're love. So they both get undress--"

"EMMETT!" the whole group screamed now. I giggled uncontrollably. So did everyone else. Bella was madly blushing and turned to whisper to Jasper; "I get it now,"

I laughed twice as hard.

* * *

**Later on....**

Bella's p.o.v

After that little incident, I walked over to Edward to ask what really happened.

"We weren't doing it, we were just kissing," he said quietly.

"I know, I think Al freaked out a bit," I giggled. He just laughed and messed with my hair.

"Hey! I worked. . .a little hard on that," he smiled a lop-sided smile, and I giggled stupidly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," I said between giggles.

Next thing I knew, I was in his arms, blushing and laughing uncontrollably. I felt his fingers at my sides and his face in between my neck, blowing on my skin, making me laugh even harder.

"Ahh! Stop tickling me!" I screeched.

"Why," he blew against my ear.

"Be-cause!" I said more calmly now, but still, my body erupted with giggles.

His lips were at my ear; "No," his breath tickled even more than his fingers. I swatted his hands off my waist and I backed away from him.

"That's not cool!" I laughed.

"I don't care," he laughed even more. I felt like a little kid when I was around him. I didn't feel that way around Jazzy. I shrugged off the thought and stared at Edward til' he was laughing even more.

"Well, I wanna start getting home," I said walking out of Jasper's room.

I walked out and hopped downstairs. I skipped over to Emmett who was talking to Rosie and whispered quietly to him; "Can I go home?"

Suddenly Emmett burst out saying, "No! Its only six thirty man! We should go to a party," he suggested. Only it is Wednesday.

"You dork, its only Wednesday," I cut in to 'pop his bubble'.

"Fine! Friday, we're all going to a house party." he concluded.

"Who's?" Edward asked from somewhere around the house.

"Umm," Emmett started to think while I waved and hugged everyone goodbye.

"Mine," he said. Plain and simple.

"Mine what?" Jazz asked Emm.

"My house party," Emm said and bounced up from his seat next to Rose.

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" Edward and Alice screeched at my fake bro.

"Don't yell! It makes me nervous. . **.**" he yelled at them. I laughed and an awkward noise came out of my mouth.

"Sorry, hiccups." I smiled shyly. I suppose it was from all that tickling, and laughing.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, we have no money." he said sadly. "Wait!" he shouted at all of us.

"What?" his sister shouted back. (Alice)

"We raise money." he spoke slowly, like we were all mentally incapable to understand that.

"By Friday?" Rose questioned.

"Next Friday?" I suggested. Everyone looked depressed because we had to work for the money.

I suggested an idea. "Kissing booth?" I watched everyones reactions. Emmett- _excited and_ _happy_. Alice- _unsure_. Rosalie- _still processing_. Jasper-_ your totally hot when you think_. I giggled at that one. Edward- _hell no._

"I like it." Emm said.

"Of course you do," Rosalie commented on Emm's behavior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned. Everyone ignored them.

"So, kissing booth?" Edward wanted to make the plan right, even though he did not love the idea.

"I guess," I answered.

"Okay, that's awesome! Free kissing!" Emmett laughed. We all sat down on the floor in Rose's house and brain-stormed. . **.**

After **3** hours, we came up with a two ideas.

_#1- Build a booth and set it up in the parking lot after school?_

_#2- Get a table and set it up at a park?_

We all decided to pick the first choice. Obviously. But then, a thought entered my mind.

"Will Lauren and James care if we're kissing random people?" I asked.

"I'll see," Alice said, and Emmett said; "She doesn't own me! I'll do what I want," he concluded.

All of us snickered.

Edward and Rosalie were snuggled up on the couch. Alice and I were sitting on the floor. Emmett and Jazz were talking about basketball.

"Try-outs are tomorrow, you there Eddie-poo?" Jazz laughed while Emmett made the joke.

"Yes Emmy-poo," I snickered.

Emmett laughed loudly. "I just love our nick-names Eddie-kins,"

I barked out a laugh and everyone looked in my direction.

"Sorry. . **.**" I said, "Well, I'm going home, seriously this time." I announced again.

"I'll walk you," said Jasper smoothly.

He walked to the door while I said my goodbye's.

"See you guys tomorrow," I heard an echo of "Bye," and "Peace," The last one was probably from Emmett.

Jasper linked his hand with mine while we walked down the dim-ly lighted street. Most of the house lights were turned off, so there was not enough light to see his angelic face, only his eyes.I looked into his eyes and saw round pools of aqua staring back at me. I hadn't noticed what he was wearing today. He was dressed nicely in a deep blue sweater that was rolled up to his elbows. He snaked his strong arms around my waist and walked very close behind me.

"Bella," he whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Mmm," I felt his cool lips at my neck, gently licking til' his tongue was tracing my jaw line.

"Jasper," I moaned stupidly. I heard his laugh. I turned around to take advantage of the time we had alone. I kissed him eagerly. I wanted to get more out of him but he was just standing there.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled. We had stopped walking now.

"Nothing," he answered. Then unexpectedly, he attacked my neck. Sucking in my flesh so hard, I knew it was going to hurt. He was branding me as his. I moved my hands up his arms to around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I snatched myself away, to stop him from giving me a hickey that would be too noticeable. I then charged for his lips. I licked his bottom lip and waited patiently for an entrance. He finally granted me one. I didn't feel anything as I entered. Only Jasper's tongue wrestling with mine. I kissed him passionately, until I heard a laugh. I pulled away to see a young boy watching our make-out session in the middle of the street. He coughed a louder laugh.

I felt two things that moment. The blush returning to my face and embarrassed.

"Sorry," I squeaked. The little boy then ran into the garage that was open, but was now closing.

"Wow," Jasper sounded. I think he was surprised about the kiss.

"Yeah. Wow," I lied, feeling nothing exciting.

We finished walking to my house, and we were standing on the side walk.

"Bye," I said.

"Goodbye Bella," he planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I climbed up the stairs that lead to my porch, and yawned.

"I suppose you should sleep," Jasper whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I just smiled and entered my house.

**. . . . . . . . . . .** _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._ . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I got ready for bed that night silently, too flustered and distracted by my own thoughts to talk on the phone or text. . **.**  
_Why hadn't I felt anything when I kissed my boyfriend?  
He's perfect. But. . . I had felt nothing. At all.  
_And why is that? I asked myself. I rolled into bed and drifted. . **.**

My nights sleep was dreamless and uneven-full. I woke up dull-ly to the nasal sound of my alarm clock. I got dressed quietly, and rode the bus with Emmett and Al instead of driving my truck. They seemed very hyper and excited about the kissing booth.

"It'll rock," Alice said. She was sitting alone and Emmett and I were sharing a bus seat.

"No, it'll be bad ass," Emmett said.

"Ha ha," I smiled. Emm always made me laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, thinking," I replied. I laid my head against the window.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a brunette, with big green eyes staring at me.  
"I like your shirt Bella," the random girl said to me.

"Oh. Thanks," I answered, not fully responding, lost in her eyes. But, she was crazy, this shirt was three years old.

"What's wrong now?" Alice raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows quizzically.

"Well," Emmett was flirting with some girls in the front of the bus, even though he had Lauren. So she hopped over to the empty seat next to me. I wanted to tell her I how I felt nothing as I made out with Jazz last night. I used to feel something last year, when I was new to everything. But now, I felt no spark when we kissed, or when we touch slightly, or I had never felt so young and foolish around him. Like I did with Edward.

"Yeah," Alice urged. I snapped out of my thoughts and faced her.

"Well, when Jasper and I were walking home last night, we uhh, made out and as we did..**.** I felt nothing." I read her expression. It was a mix between shock, and..**.**an describable emotion.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes,"

"Hmmm," she mumbled.

"Yeah,"

"Uh, I don't know what to say." said tiny little Alice.

"Exactly,"

The bumpy ride to school ended as we walked off the bus. I tripped over the last step and Emmett catched me, lightly setting me on to my feet. I thanked him, and took off to my class.

* * *

After school, I called my dad to tell him I was staying with Rosalie.

Which I wasn't.

Rosalie went to watch Edward try out for Basketball and so did Lauren. I was walking around the school with Alice until we found an empty table sitting outside of the gym door. I shrugged and grabbed one end of the table while Alice carried the other. Alice pulled out a white poster board from a plastic bag she did not have earlier on the bus. She continued to amaze me by drawing perfect sized and shaped lips and dollar bills, and writing so elegantly, _Kissing booth- 2 dollars per kiss._

I smiled as she put the sign up in front of the table.

"Okay, how does it look?" she asked.

"Amazing," I said.

"Alright, now we wait until after school tutorials are out." she breathed.

"I'm sorry I didn't help Alice," I sighed.

"Its okay," she hugged me and we walked to the gym to watch the guys' basketball try-outs.**

* * *

**.......  
**(Lovin' Edward)-(Lovin' Emmett)-(Lovin' Jasper)--(Lovin' Edward)-(Lovin' Emmett)-(Lovin' Jasper)  
(Lovin' Edward)-(Lovin' Emmett)-(Lovin' Jasper)--(Lovin' Edward)-(Lovin' Emmett)-(Lovin' Jasper)  
**.......

* * *

_**IN the Gym.....**_

The coach was making the boys run laps. Rosalie, Lauren, Alice and I were sitting up in the stands just watching and occasionally busting out into cheer for any of our friends.

"Woo! Go Emmett!" Alice and Rose cheered. They cheered continuously for Jasper, Emmett and Edward.  
After the try-outs, they were all glistening, breathless, and drenched in sweat.

"Eww!" I yelped. Jasper tried hug me but I dodged it by only a little.

"Come here!" he yelled playfully.

"No!" I hid behind Edward and Rosalie, but Edward grabbed me by my waist and carried me like a fire-man carry.

"What is your problem! Put me down," I yelled at him, pounding on his back.

"Okay," he dropped me on my back. I anticipated the fall, squeezing my eyes shut, praying, but no SMACK!

"Open your eyes," I did as someone ordered. I saw a light with Jasper not fully blocking it, the light shining in his golden hair.

"Ha ha," was all I could say. He just smiled and he set me down, planting a kiss on me cheek.

"Well who's ready to get smackin'!?" Emmett yelled. We still had a few minutes til' the after school bell rang to let the students out to their buses.

"I am!" Emmett yelled again, answering his own question.

"Emmett, chill," Jazz said.

"I am chill!" he smiled. We gathered the group and showed them the booth.

"W-o-w," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, great I know," Alice bragged. Just then the bell rang. Rosalie whipped out her lip gloss, and started glossing her lips. Alice pulled out some sort of hydrating lip stuff that helped them feel really soft. I had nothing.

"Bella," said Alice. She passed me the lip thing she was using. I smiled and rubbed it onto my lips. Jasper was watching as I did. His eyes were hungry for me. I giggled but a sudden fear collided with my current thoughts; _What if he takes advantage of you one night?_

He wouldn't do that to me.

No, never. He's too sincere and sweet and kind and loving to do that. I shook off the impossible thought. Though it still lingered in the far back of my mind.

The first boy came up, ready to kiss someone, with two dollars in hand. He pointed to Alice and signaled her to approach him.

"Uh?" she whispered to everyone, "help me!"

"Hey baby, can you handle this?" he said.

"Can you handle this?" she replied pissed off.

She leaned over the table, and he did the same. He smashed his lips into hers. Emmett tensed and was ready to kill that little pip-squeak, compared to Emm.

"Wow," he squealed. She rolled her eyes, and turned to walk, but he howled; "Whoa baby, you me, bowling?"

"NO!" she declined.

"Fine," he whispered. Alice turned and was walking towards Jasper and I.

"Worst kiss EVER," was all she said. Jasper and I snickered.

"Was our first kiss bad?" he asked suddenly. I had to think about it for a moment, but I remembered.

_FLASH-BACK:_

_I sat next to him and grabbed his shoulders. Then I gave him a BIG WET KISS on the cheek. He smiled when I was done._

_"Why'd you gimme a wet kiss?" he asked while he wiped his face with his hand._

_"I dunno!" I smiled as I said that._

_END FLASH-BACK:_

"Do you remember why I had to kiss you?" I asked, wanting to see if he remembered why.

"Of course," he said in an appalled tone, "This is what happened,"

_FLASH-BACK:_

"_What do we do??" I asked Jazz._

_"Look at clouds?"_

_"Okay! count how many shapes you see, and whoever has the most will WIN A PRIZE!"_

_"What's the prize?" he asked_

_"Loser has to..."_

_"Kiss the winner!!" he finished._

_"OK!"_

_END FLASH-BACK:_

"And you only kissed my cheek..." he said sadly. I playfully hit his arm and giggled.

"Whoa Emm! Someones asking for you!" Alice called. A beautiful red-haired, green-eyed, girl walked up to the table. She was dressed like a skater and had black eye liner spread around her eyes, she had pretty pink glossed lips. She licked her glossy lips when her eyes set on Emmett. Her eyes outlined his silhouette, and grazed over his muscles.

"I'm ready big boy," she called seductively to Emmett. I think he squeaked because he jumped to the table.

"Me too sweetheart," he whispered. She lifted her hand and grabbed a fist of his hair and pulled him to her lips. He attacked her and almost pulled her over the table. They were in a massive make out session, until one of the people behind the girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can you hurry up?" some blond guy told her meanly. She just shoo-ed him away.

"What the hell?!" A nasa-ly voice yelled. It was Lauren, also known as, Emmett's girlfriend. She grabbed the red head's hair and yanked her off of Emm.

"Emmett!" Lauren screeched. The red head snatched Lauren's shirt and pulled her back, which sent Lauren to the ground. The other girl whispered something to Emmett and handed him a piece of paper, then stalked off towards a bus. Lauren was still on the ground, staring bewildered at Emmett.  
She got up silently and turned away without speaking to Emmett. Her speed began to change and it turned into sprinting.

"Baby!" he yelled. He began chasing after her, running into random people and crashing into an Assistant Principle. Rosalie and Alice took off to go get Emmett, which left Edward, Jasper and I to run the booth. I volunteered kiss the next person in line, only to find out it was a girl. All the boys were looking on, wondering if I was going to kiss the girl. The girl's eyes matched mine. They were bulged.  
I panicked.  
I did not lean in, I turned quickly and grabbed Edward by the collar, and pushed him into the girl.

The kissing booth went on for a little while longer until some kids passed an A.P and he heard "Kissing Booth" in the scentence and rushed to shut our business down, crushing our party plan.

"Come back tomorrow!" Jasper yelled trying to make them actually come back.

"We aren't going to have enough money, are we?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'

"Uhh. ." I groaned. The boys picked up the table, and I told them where we found it, and put it back. We were all silent while we picked our stuff up, I suppose we were all thinking about the party.

I wasn't focused on that.

I was concentrating on Jasper.

Observing how he would peek a small glance at me, then return to speaking with Edward. Then how Edward would glance at me, smile a crooked sexy smile, then continue speaking with Jasper.

Something trigured my brain to think about Edward.

I kept seeing his smile in my mind.

I studied his very sexy muscles.

I studied how his lips moved.

I kept thinking about his soft, warm, velvety voice.

What was happening?

* * *

**Hey guys! I am back from Florida! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while;D  
It was my birthday on the 8th!** I am finally fourteen!** Woo-hoo!:D  
How was the story?**

**Goood?Awesome, and Longg?**

**Suck-ish?**

**Short and Stupid?  
****Please Review! Do it as A birthdayy gift for me?**

AND I WILL NOT CONTINUE Rivalry, DUE TO MUCH STRESS AND TOO MUCH WORK. AND I WOULD LIKE TO FINISH THIS STORY FIRST.


	19. Chapter 19

**!TWILIGHT!  
tee-he!**

I'll explain why Ive been gone so long at the end of this chapter. I'm sorry but i do NOT REMEMBER THE SCHEDULES OF ALL THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SOOOOOOO LONG! I SOWWWWYYYYYY!

**Re-Cap:**

_Something triggered my brain to think about Edward._

_I kept seeing his smile in my mind._

_I studied his very sexy muscles._

_I studied how his lips moved._

_I kept thinking about his soft, warm, velvety voice._

_What was happening?_

* * *

Chapter whatever:D  
Bella's P.O.V

Next Day--

It was finally friday and I was ready to relax at home.

Untill I heard what was happening tonight.

"I got the money!" Emmett screamed.

"How?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. . ." he trailed off.

We were walking through the hallway to our last classes. He kept telling me to 'Spread the word' and be excited, but who knows what will happen at the party. I mean, I'm having mixed feelings for my boyfriend, and my best friend's boyfriend.

"Remember that red-haired girl?" he questioned, snapping me back to reality.

"Who doesn't remember that?" I laughed.

"Well, I asked her to be my date to the party," he smirked.

"Wait, what happened to Lauren?"

"We broke up." Short and sweet.

"Wow, that was fast," I commented.

"Yupp, and that girl's name is Brianna." he smiled sweetly. He looked really and truly happy.

"Wait, I have a question." he stopped in the hall.

"What?"

"Do you li--" the bell rang and cut him off. "Dang it," he snapped.

"Tell me later." I yelled while I ran off to gym. I reached gym, breathing heavily. Alice was waiting for me, already dressed out.

"Hey hey hey!" she said happily.

"he-y." i said shortly.

"Hurry up." she skipped out of the locker room. I changed and joined her in the gym.

"I'm going to break up with Jasper." I said quietly.

* * *

Okay, that's all u guys are getting! Okay, i will try to keep writing, okay???  
I just got a little tired of typing in January dudes... but i'm back((:  
shady's baaack..... heheheheh


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella And ?**

I'm sorry but i do NOT REMEMBER THE SCHEDULES OF ALL THE CHARACTERS!!!!  
I have been gone for a while....  
I will explain later.

**Re-Cap:**

"I'm going to break up with Jasper." I said quietly.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V(:

"What!?" Alice shouted, while sending a text message to her boyfriend, James.

"Yepp." I said.

"Why?"

"Its just that... I don't feel that spark anymore...." I trailed off.

"What spark?" she questioned.

"The one I would feel when he touched me...."

Alice looked around and stared at some guy.

"He's sooooo cute!" she squealed. She was watching Damon, hitting on some chicks.

"Eww." I gagged.

"So your telling me, that if he asked you out, you would say no? To that gorgeous guy?"

I thought about that, and answered.

"Yes."

She looked puzzeled. "Yes. you would date him? Or yes, you would reject him?"

I stayed quiet, just to confuse her. I looked around the gym and noticed Damon walking towards me and Alice.

"Hello there, ladies," he spoke. He ran his and through his dark brown, short hair. His hazel eyes were watching my every move.

"What do you need?" I asked fairly rudely.

"I would like to ask you out to dinner..." he replied.

"Well, no." Alice jerked on my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she whisper-yelled.

"No, not really." I spoke. "And no to you!" I yelled at Damon.

"Fine, then how about you, Alice?" he twisted to her.

"Eeeeeep!" she squealed. Damon smiled.

"Yes!!" she squealed again.

"Tonight, 8:00pm." and he walked away.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Whaaaaaaat...?" she said lazily.

"James?!"

"Uh-oh."

"YEAH UH-OH!" I pushed her gently.

"I'll break up with him," she said easily.

"Why Damon?! He's so annoying!"

"But hotttt!" Alice extended the T.

"Ugh, Alice!" she smiled at me.

"What about Eddie and you?" she questioned.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." I really didn't know the right answer. "I have to see if he feels the same way."

"How you gonna do that?"

"I have no clue."

Last school bell rings and everyone goes on their bus, home.  
*Emmett, Alice and Bella. --ride the same bus--  
*Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. --ride the same bus--

Jasper's P.O.V(:

"Hey Edward, how do you know when a girl is going to break up with you?"

"Umm, why?" Edward replied with a question.

"Just wondering.."

"You think Bella is going to break up with you?" Rosalie asked me.

"Maybe.." I trailed off._

* * *

_  
**Sorryy guys i'm sooo tired of typing):  
but its summer, and ima update ALOT MORE OFTEN.  
I promisee(:**

_DAMON'S DESCRIPTION: Dark brown hair, cropped short, amazing hazel eyes, tall, tan, very muscular, amazing smile, and he makes almost every girl's heart melt when he glances in their direction. Oh, and he's a shoe in for Captain of the Basketball team._

**Please review guys(:  
gives me more reason to write moree:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella And ?**

Disclaimer:  
none of this is mine.  
_**all Stephenie Meyer.**_  
**Much Love.  
peacee.**

Re-Cap:

Jasper's P.O.V

"Hey Edward, how do you know when a girl is going to break up with you?"

"Umm, why?" Edward replied with a question.

"Just wondering.."

"You think Bella is going to break up with you?" Rosalie asked me.

"Maybe.." I trailed off.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Emmett was non stop texting his girlfriend, Brianna. Alice was non stop talking about her date with Damon. I, however, was silent. I was think about the differences between Edward and Jasper. Jasper is smart, handsome, sweet, funny, crazy, romantic and ah-mazing! Edward, was all of those... but maybe better.

Alice walked me home while Emmett ran home. Alice wished me good luck on the Edward/Jazz problem. I greeted my parents quickly and hopped up stairs to think deeply about both these boys. My mother kept intruding my room and telling me about her day at work, like how this intern keeps hitting on her and how my father used to get extremely jealous when other men looked at my mom. It was really cute.

"Dinner will be ready in a few, sweetie." she added after her stories.

"Thanks mom," and she shut the door behind her. Alice's date was tonight (friday night) and she called me to help her pick out her outfit.

"Cute graphic tee with skinnyz and Vans? Or cute plaid shorts with a plain black tee? Or cute white, frilly skirt with spaghetti strap top?"

"Alice, did you end it with James yet?" I asked, ignoring all of her questions.

"Yeah, I broke up with him earlier today on the phone.." she trailed off.

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty good.. Bells, there's another reason why I broke up with James, other than Damon." she told me the reason and I was speechless. I had to think of what I was going to say next, before I blurted out something insensitive.

"That's what I heard." she said sadly through the reciever.

"So, you heard he was cheating on you? From who?"

"One of my other girlfriends."

"Oh." I didn't even know what to say.

"He didn't even ask why I ended it, I guess he knew that I knew."

"Alice, I'm really sorry."

"Can we change the subject?" she asked blankly. So we did, to her outfit situation. I repeatedly told her going on this date was a bad idea, especially cause it was with the playa playa of Forks High.

"Please don't." I begged.

"This will help me get my mind off of James." she spoke in a dazed voice, probably focusing on her make-up.

"Fine," she chose the cute plaid shorts and the plain black shirt. We hung up when my mother called me down for dinner.

"Mmm, this is good babe." my dad commented on his wife's cooking.

I washed all the dishes and put the extra food away in the fridge. After all of that, i changed into p.j's and started on some extra homework. Jasper called me... I didn't answer his call. Then Edward called me. I hesitated to answer his call...

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," he said sweetly.

"Heyyyyy," I extended the y stupidly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just laying down.. you?"

"Thinkin bout what to do tonight."

"Oh, go to Rose's." I suggested.

"Nah, she's mad at me."

"Oh why?"

"I was playing around with her on the phone and she took it seriously.."

"What did you say?" I questioned, anxious to hear his answer.

"She was putting on some new make-up and she sent me a picture message and she called me back after it sent. I said it looked ugly and immediatly said I WAS JUST KIDDING and she won't answer my calls or texts..." he explained sadly.  
I could not stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Its just funny." and we stayed up on the phone til 3 in the morning randomly saying stuff. Jasper called me 2 times during our long talk.

Edward and I ended it around 3:15 because he was falling asleep, so I called Jasper back. Rose answered.

"Hey Rosalie, tell Jasper to call me in the morning, k?" I asked her.

"Yeah but why didn't you answer his calls before?" Rose asked me rudely.

"I was on the phone,"

"With who?"

"Edward.."

"Why? What did he say?" she asked, nosily.

"Nothing we talked randomly." I could hear Jasper's voice in the back round. I think he was talking in his sleep, and I heard him say, "I'm a G, B****!"

"Jasper! Wake up!" Rosalie yelled.

"Huh! What?" he yelled sleepily.

"Bella's on the phone." and she threw him the phone. How do I know? I heard Jasper say, "DON'T THROW MY PHONE!" and it landed on his pillow.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hey," we didn't really speak all too much, only when he asked me if i was going to break up with him. And even then I purposely hung up the phone to avoid answering the horrific question. I also turned off my phone, so I could finally go to sleep...

* * *

Still Bella's P.O.V.

I arose from my comfy bed and turned on my phone, too find 2 texts from Alice, 1 from Edward, 1 from Jasper, and Emm had called me. I didn't reply to anything. I set my phone down and went to shower. I began to sing 'I Need A Girl' by Trey Songs, my current favorite song.

"...One that can love me for who I am and so much more. Is it you? You my bomb. Say that I- I found the one, I ain't gunna rest till I know for sure so baby please believe me when I tell ya that; I need a girrl!..."

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. I ran into my room and plugged my iPod into the iPod stereo, and chose 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship and danced around my room.

"..I know your type! Boy, your dangerous! Yeah your that guy -that guy- I'd be stupid to trust.." I'm not a bad singer, and not an AMAZING one.. Like.. well some amazing female singer. I kept dancing until I heard my phone ring, and it began to play 'Knocks You Down' by Keri Hilson. I quickly ran to answer.

It was Jasper.

I set the phone back down, and started to put my under garmets on. I proceeded to my basketball shorts. They slid over my freshly shaved legs, which had small cuts on them, and my big t-shirt that said, 'Don't Trust Me!'

I skipped downstairs and said hi to my parnts and told them I was going outside, to play and chill. I was walking outside barefoot, and saw Emmett and Edward throwing the football. I intercepted the pass that Edward threw to Emm.

"Oh! She got you!" Edward teased.

"I wasn't ready!" Emm said. I threw the football back, and Edward caught it.

"Dang Bells, you have an arm!" Edward yelled to me.

"Well, I'm going to get Alice." I ran inside her house and yelled, "Hi mommy, I'm home!" and Emmett's mom came out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Hey Bella," she said with a smile.

"Hi mom," I replied.

"I made an apple pie, want a piece?" she had flour on her nose, and her forehead. She was wearing an apron that says, "Kiss The Chef!" Her eyes were a pretty hazel color and she had the pretty dark brown hair that was cut in a BOB style.

"Of course!" I said excitedly. She served me and I gobbled it up.

"Is-CHEW-Alice up-SWALLOW-?"

"Yeah, go ahead upstairs." she turned her back and she began to wash the dirty dishes, looking out the window. I ran upstairs and walked in on Alice singing "Don't Trust Me."

* * *

Okay, I tried to make it kinda long.. just mostly a filler chappy. sorry.  
Review please.  
xoxo, M3  
Thanks to um.. VampiresxTeamEdward-Erik and all the consistant reviewerss.  
Much 33


End file.
